


Seoul Magic (SAVE ME)

by berripye



Series: The Adventures of BTS at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, BTS at Hogwarts, Danger, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook, Headmistress Hermione Granger, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hufflepuff Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hufflepuff Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, M/M, Mysterious, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Possessed characters, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Neville Longbottom, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), Sope, dark thingy, enjoy :), idk what im doing, jikook - Freeform, jungkook is good at everything, mystery door, namjin - Freeform, o well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berripye/pseuds/berripye
Summary: 7 boys in their 4th year at Hogwarts and this is all the adventures they have while discovering their magic. Some hate each other at first, but they grow to love each other, setting their differences aside for a better cause. Little do they know, as they are arguing about their petty differences, a dark and wild magic forms in the school without anyone realizing. But can they work together to save something even bigger than friendship? This is BTS at Hogwarts.Currently on hiatus, note in chapter 17.





	1. 쩔어! (Dope)

**Author's Note:**

> yoi readers~  
If ur actually reading this, then just a fair warning, this is my first time writing a fanfic so theres probably a lot of mistakes. Also, I have included some visuals for u guys at the end of the chapter. oh yea i need to clear up a few things BEFORE YOU READ:  
~Taehyung's family adopted Jungkook, so Tae and Jungkook are brothers.  
~They are all in their 4th year at Hogwarts!  
~Jungkook is Gryffindor, Taehyung is Hufflepuff, Jimin is Slytherin, Namjoon is Ravenclaw, Jin is Hufflepuff, Hoseok is Hufflepuff, and Yoongi is Slytherin. (These are my views of them btw so pls don't attak me if u don't think so)  
~Two of them are animagus, so they can turn into animals. I'm not going to reveal who cuz i think its going to effect the plot? but when they do enter the fanfic, its obvious who they are.  
~Some events are sorta inspired by the BTS theory/universe and the SAVE ME webtoon.  
Be sure to click on the underlined parts of the story for visuals!!!  
Enjoy this fanfic :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, it's your first time with BTS, isn't it?  
Ayo ladies and getlemannn~  
:))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
If your actually reading this... WOW THANK YOU SO MUCH plz leave feedback on this fanfic cuz its my first and idk if im doing it right haha :)  
If you want to have an idea on what the characters look like, see the notes at the end of this chapter or you can simply click on their underlined names throughout the chapter ----->

“Jungkook-ah!”

[Jungkook](https://pm1.narvii.com/6262/af33d2a596fb34e274a6551ba360f517fbf8f8c3_hq.jpg) turned around and quickly jumped to the side. If it weren’t for his fast reflexes, a breathless [Taehyung](https://images.hairsimply.com/file/hairsimply-com/da468e8737e04c47d0db054bd2341232_pin-by-m-on-taehyung-pinterest-bts-bts-taehyung-and-bts-taehyung-violet-hair_500-719.jpeg) would have collided into him. Vaguely wondering what sort of news his brother so excited about, Jungkook exclaimed, “Dude! You nearly killed me! Why are you so excited?” 

The purple haired boy was smiling gleefully, as if it was his birthday or something. Then he responded, “_ Well, _ Jin and Namjoon are FINAlLY dating! _ So _, you know what that means right?” 

Jungkook felt happy for the two older boys, but couldn’t help feeling annoyed. Tae had bet him a few weeks ago that [Kim SeokJin](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/34/75/96/347596a688b54948b402693107e5b3d0.jpg) and [Kim Namjoon](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/904288927766413313/a2xokcI5_400x400.jpg) would start dating before [Min Yoongi](https://66.media.tumblr.com/87b40681e5c24390d87784036d8656b4/tumblr_ooyukrMhlu1w5bteao3_400.jpg) actually survived a class without falling asleep. Jungkook cursed himself for having that much faith in Yoongi, and cursed Tae because now he owes him 10 galleons. Just then, a high-pitched scream interrupted his thoughts.

“Tae tae, your poking me too much. Hyung, I’m serious. Taeyungie, don’t make me repeat myself. Kim Taehyung! [ _ HEY _ , stob it!” ](https://youtu.be/Cz9GwI1yng4)

There was only one person this could be.

“Kim SeokJin, the only known person in Hogwarts that can spell stop it but can’t say it right!” was what Jungkook _ would _have said, but someone else behind him had already said it. He didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was.

“[Park Jimin](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/11/45/51/114551521fda53657c970219cc0cc600.jpg), stop bullying other students.” Jungkook said coldly, pushing away the fact that he too was also going to say that. Namjoon came up behind them and said, “Yeah Jimin, stop bullying my boyfriend” which made Jin blush furiously. Jimin noticed this and giggled, which caused Jungkook to glare at him maliciously. He really hated that no good Slytherin boy for everything; from the way he played quidditch (even though Jungkook always beat him) to his cute smile. He really despised that boy.

**JIMIN**

When Jimin stopped laughing at Jin, he turned to face Jungkook who was glaring daggers at him- like he could see the malice in his eyes. Turning serious, he asked with a solemn face, “ What is this Gryffindor scum looking at? How _ dare _ you look at me as if I’m the most evil person in the world? In fact, why do you _ always _hate me, did I do something wrong to you?”

Seriously, who did Jungkook think he was? Just because he was in Slytherin and Jungkook was in Gryffindor, doesn’t mean that they couldn’t at least try to become friends. But_ no, _ this proud Gryffindor had to keep his little lion heart in line, and Jimin just hated that. If it was not for his whole family before him being in Slytherin, he would have gotten sorted into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. He was about to throw a nasty comment about Jungkook, but Yoongi arrived, and broke the tension between the two rivals. 

“What’s wrong? Oh don’t answer, of course I know what’s wrong. Jimin, stop trying to provoke Jungkook.”

Jimin scoffed, “_ I’m _disturbing him? I just came over to see-”

Jimin cut off mid sentence to hear an announcement that class was about to start. He silently thanked Professor Teddy Lupin for starting class because he didn’t want to spill the actual reason why he had gone over there. He would have to admit he had heard Jungkook’s voice and wanted to see his bunny-like face. Although Jungkook can be a pain to deal with, he really admired his handsome face and round glasses that sort-of reminded him of Harry Potter. Pushing the thought of Jungkook out of his head, he took out a piece of parchment and started taking notes on how to defend yourself if you come across a werewolf. He had not noticed Jungkook staring at him because he was so focused on his notes. 

**JUNGKOOK**

Jungkook looked over at Jimin, and thought how annoyingly cute he was when he was taking notes diligently. He scowled and turned back to take notes on the subject but he couldn’t stay focused because a boy with glowing white skin, bluish-brown eyes, and vibrant pink hair kept drifting back to his head, and he hated himself for thinking of him. He got pulled out of his thoughts by Professor Lupin, and answered the question smoothly, earning Gryffindor 5 points. After they finished taking their notes, the professor made them pair up, and of course with his luck, he ended up with Jimin.

"Okay class, today we will be practicing blocking and stunning spells. Your goal is to knock out your opponent with a stunning spell, and as the receiving end of the spell, you will be trying to block the spell, it's that simple. Jungkook and Jimin, you boys will be our first pair." Professor Lupin added, "Oh, also if you get knocked out, don't worry; I have a potion to make sure you are ok."

Jungkook was determined to win. He knew that he and Jimin were the top students at defense against the dark arts, so he wanted to prove himself better and at the same time blow off a little steam.

“Okay boys, whenever you’re ready!”

Jungkook wanted to make some sort of snarky comment, but he was so focused, he could barely talk.

“Stupefy!” Jimin yelled.

At the same time, Jungkook roared, “Protego!” and blocked it. This went on back and forth for another 5 minutes, until Jungkook remembered Professor Lupin never said anything about using other spells, so he cast the spell non-verbally, “Expelliarmus!” and Jimin’s wand came flying out of his hand, Jungkook catching it. He smirked and said, “Checkmate.” but before he could cast a stunning spell, he saw Jimin’s hand flick a bit, before everything went dark.

Jungkook woke up with an icy taste in his mouth. He was still recounting why he had lost to Jimin. After he had disarmed him, he thought for sure he could beat Jimin, but of course, he was a Slytherin, so he had his tricks. He could do wandless magic, as Jungkook should have expected. He was furious with himself for not remembering the time last year. They were all 3rd years, and it was in History of magic where Jimin turned Yoongi’s quill into a spider, but of course because it was Yoongi, he was unfazed by the eight-legged creature. Poor Jin who sat next to him screeched so loud that the silver haired Slytherin boy woke up from his sleep, and of course waking up Yoongi from sleeping never ends well. When Jin was re-telling the story to the others he was shaking so bad. Jungkook should have remembered, but again it had happened a year ago. Just then, Yoongi had stunned a Gryffindor boy, and it was the end of the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VISUALS:  
Jungkook: https://pm1.narvii.com/6262/af33d2a596fb34e274a6551ba360f517fbf8f8c3_hq.jpg  
Jimin: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/11/45/51/114551521fda53657c970219cc0cc600.jpg  
Taehyung: https://images.hairsimply.com/file/hairsimply-com/da468e8737e04c47d0db054bd2341232_pin-by-m-on-taehyung-pinterest-bts-bts-taehyung-and-bts-taehyung-violet-hair_500-719.jpeg  
Jin: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/34/75/96/347596a688b54948b402693107e5b3d0.jpg  
Namjoon: https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/904288927766413313/a2xokcI5_400x400.jpg  
Yoongi: https://66.media.tumblr.com/87b40681e5c24390d87784036d8656b4/tumblr_ooyukrMhlu1w5bteao3_400.jpg  
Hoseok: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/74/bc/7d/74bc7df5c7cc5b45d31e6a419e9812d3.jpg  
And now u kno what they look like :) If you dont want to take ur time copy pasting the links, you can see the underlined names throughout the chapter and click on them ;D  
Pls give me feedback in the comments and thank u very much for reading this 🙃


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost my way, way, way ay ay ay ay ay oh~  
(BTS, You Never Walk Alone/Wings: Lost)  
Tae is worried sick for his best friend Hoseok, and it seems that his friends are pulling a disappearance act, after all, they are at Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
So I decided that the fact that revealing who are animagus won't hurt the plot, so its in the end notes:P

**YOONGI**

Yoongi trudged slowly towards the great hall for lunch. Defense against the dark arts had just finished, and he was terribly hungry and sleepy. When he arrived, he slumped down next to Jimin, who was in a good mood because he finally beat Jungkook at something. Yoongi never really understood why his fellow Slytherin was so competitive with the Gryffindor; if it was himself, he wouldn’t have bothered and would only be annoy someone if they woke him up from his sleep, took his food, interrupted his studying, or made him walk more than he was supposed to. The only person he could not get mad at was [Jung Hoseok](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/74/bc/7d/74bc7df5c7cc5b45d31e6a419e9812d3.jpg), and he always felt happy around him and would put in some effort if it had involved Hobi. He looked over to the Hufflepuff table and spotted a purple head, but a red one was nowhere to be seen. He began to worry about Hoseok, since he was rarely unseen without Tae, and the two boys were the definition of trouble. Come to think of it, he didn’t see him at breakfast too. Sighing, Yoongi turned towards Jimin, who was smirking at a certain someone at the Gryffindor table and asked, “Hey Jiminie, have you seen Hobi today?”

Jimin merely ignored him, and turned to eat his lunch. 

“Jimin, why are you ignoring me?”

Yoongi was starting to get annoyed at the pink haired boy. He couldn’t help thinking if he did something to annoy him earlier, but couldn’t think of anything so instead he stated, “Hey, I saw that stunning spell you cast without your wand earlier. I think it was brilliant! You should have seen the shocked look on Jungkook’s face, it was priceless.”

This made Jimin speak up.

“Well, you certainly should have thought it was brilliant earlier when you took his side of the argument before class started.”

Yoongi got annoyed by this remark.

“Jiminie, your always trying to get Jungkook’s attention and your so damn competitive with him, I just can’t stand it. You two should just get along like the rest of us do and put your petty differences to the side.”

“I’ll do that as soon as he does.”

“Great, this will never be settled. If one of you don’t man-up and set a truce, I’m never going to hear the end of you two bickering.”

Just then, Taehyung approached the two Slytherins.

“Hey, have you seen Hobi-hyung? And why does Jungkook look like he’s going to curse anyone that looks at him, did something happen in DADA class?”

Yoongi’s stomach dropped. Even Tae, Hoseok’s best friend had not seen him. He replied, “Sorry Taetae, I haven’t seen Hoseok since yesterday.” Then he added with a glance towards Jimin, “And in DADA Jimin hit Jungkook with a wandless stunning spell. Right Jiminie?” However, Jimin did not hear this because he was already running out of the Great Hall.

**TAEHYUNG**

Tae was beyond worried. He did not see Hobi-hyung at all today, and he wasn’t in their dorm room either. He had checked all his friends and classmates, and they had been as shocked as he was. After looking through the library, bathrooms, the quidditch pitch, and even the kitchens, he was about to have a full on panic attack. Taehyung was desperate to find his best friend, so he went to Headmistress Granger to report Hoseok’s disappearance after Jimin ran out of the Great Hall. 

“Professor Granger! Help me!” 

The professor looked confused, because she had never seen the care-free boy look so worried. She asked tentatively, “What’s wrong? This isn’t another one of your pranks is it? If it is, where is your friend Hoseok?”

At that, Tae was about to break down in tears. 

“Well, I came over to tell you that Hoseok hasn’t been seen since yesterday, and I woke up this morning and he was not in our room. I assumed that he had already came down for breakfast, be he wasn’t here either. I checked everywhere for him, asked everyone who shared classes with him, and they all said they haven’t seen him!” 

The professor was deep in thought. Finally, after a solid minute she replied, “Okay, I'll see what I can do. Come to my office after lunch and I will think of a solution. Oh!” and she added, “I really enjoy the book _ The Tales of Beedle the Bard _” and gave Tae a wink. 

After lunch, Tae trudged anxiously to Professor Granger’s office. He stopped at the gargoyles and they asked, “Password?”

Tae racked his brains to think of what the password could be, until he remembered that the professor had said something peculiar when they finished their chat.

“The Tales of Beedle the Bard!” 

A golden eagle revealed a winding staircase that led up to Professor Granger’s office. Tae entered the room and saw that the professor was already sitting at her table holding a bushy tabby cat. The professor must’ve seen Tae staring at it, so she exclaimed, “Oh! This is Crookshanks, I had him since I was in my 3rd year at school. Would you like a toffee? I’m quite fond of these muggle candies. Since my parents were dentists, they would _ never _ let me eat these.” When Tae shook his head, vaguely wondering what on Earth a dentist could be, the professor replied while popping one of the brown candies into her mouth, “All right then, I suppose we should get right into this.” She pulled out an old sheet of parchment and asked for Tae not to tell anyone about this. At this point, Tae was confused as of what was happening, so he asked the Headmistress, “What are you doing with that old bit of parchment? Couldn’t you use that new one right there?” Evidently, the professor thought this was funny and let out a chuckle. 

“Old bit of parchment? Of course you don’t know what this is. Back in my 3rd year, Fred and George Weasley gave this to Harry Potter, and when he showed this to Ron and I, I really thought he lost his mind. But, this has come quite in handy for situations like this. This old bit of parchment is called the Marauder’s Map, and it was used to aid many troublemakers in the past. To use it, you simply have to tap it and say I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” She did just that, and ink started to flow onto the parchment paper. It read “Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder’s Map” Tae thought this was very cool, but he didn’t understand how or why this would be needed to find his best friend. So in the most patient voice, he asked, “This is all very cool professor, but can you tell me how in the name of Merlin this is going to help us find Hoseok?” To that, she opened the map and Tae gasped. There were hundreds of footprints moving with people’s name labeled. He looked to the place on the map labeled “Headmaster office” and saw two banners labeled Hermione Granger and Kim Taehyung. Then the professor tapped the map and requested, “Show me Jung Hoseok.” Strangely, the map was black, and he had started to panic. Professor Granger noticed and said calmly, “Relax. There are a handful of places that Hoseok can be. Not every room in Hogwarts is on this map, so we should go look for him in those places.” She tapped the map with the tip of her wand again and said, “Mischief managed.” On the way out of the office, the professor informed him of all the places that Hoseok could be. She said something about a room of requirement, some hidden passageways, and one more that he had never heard of called the seoul magic room, which was a new discovery that she found merely 5 years ago, but couldn’t figure out how to open it.

After checking all the places it was almost dinner time, so they agreed they would try the seoul magic room after they ate. The headmistress also gave him permission to tell his Korean friends about this, seeing that they might help open the seoul magic room, since the door seemed to require some sort of password in Korean. Having the plan in mind, Tae and Professor Granger went to the Great Hall for some dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
here it is :P  
~Jimin is an animagus and his animal form is a calico cat. (This is totally not a reference to serendipity ;D *wink wink*)  
~Ok thats all I'm going to say for now cuz I was half way thru typing this and I realized this does do major plot damage oops o well... i guess u have to find out for urselves 😏  
Pls give me feedback in the comments and thank u very much for reading this 🙃


	3. Lost Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost my way  
Found my way  
Lost my way  
Found my way  
(BTS You Never Walk Alone/Wings: Lost)  
Hoseok rescue gang assemble!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
I decided that I'm going to include some more OG HP CHARACTERS!!! We already have the DADA teacher Teddy Lupin, aka Lupin and Tonks son, the headmistress as Hermione Granger, and now briefly introducing the potions master Draco Malfoy!  
For future references, Neville Longbottom is the herbology professor, the Care of Magical Creatures professor is Lorcan Scamander, aka Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander's first child, the charms teacher is Blaise Zabini, and the transfiguration teacher is Padma Patil.

Tae arrived at the Great Hall and immediately set out to find his friends. First, he found Jin and Namjoon eating together, so he grabbed them... literally. Tae ignored them complaining and dragged them over to the Gryffindor table to look for Jungkook, but he was nowhere to be seen. At the Slytherin table, he couldn’t find Jimin either. So he took Yoongi and trudged over to the Hufflepuff table, ignoring all the funny stares that he was getting from other students. After they had stopped complaining, Tae told them the situation. They had all agreed to the plan, but couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. Yoongi had informed them that he hadn’t seen Jimin since he ran out of the Great Hall during lunch, and when they had asked the Gryffindors if they knew where Jungkook was, they just shrugged, or said they had not seen him since lunch. The little group Tae had formed would have to look for Jimin and Jungkook after they had figured out the mystery of Hobi’s disappearance. 

**JIN**

After Tae finished his dinner, their little gang met Headmistress Granger outside of the Great Hall.

They had to avoid all the staring onlookers and whispers of, “Hey look! Isn’t it Taetae and Professor Granger? Is he and his Korean friends in trouble?” “OMG Jin is with them, he’s so handsome right” and, “I heard he has been following the headmistress all afternoon! I wonder what’s going on?” Jin and a couple of other people in the group looked unfazed, (Yoongi didn’t even bother looking and was a step behind the rest) so Jin decided he should break the tension.

“Don’t you know what they are staring at? Of course, they can’t look away because of my handsome face!” As he said this, he turned and blew a kiss to the crowd and added, “Well too bad because I belong to Namjoon!” and he planted a kiss on Namjoon’s cheek, which was as red as a tomato. With that, the Hoseok search group set off towards the seoul magic chamber. 

Jin had always heard about how many dungeons there were but he never had the time to explore the castle. They walked through what seemed like a thousand doors, including the Slytherin common room (Yoongi exclaimed, “I don’t think I walked this much in all of my years here!”)

Professor Granger finally stopped at a door, completely different from the others. This door was not made from wood like the other ones, but it looked just like the dungeon wall. If someone had told him there was a room behind there, he would have doubted them. Jin couldn't really describe the feeling he had, but all he knew was that the door was giving off bad vibes and he couldn't help but feel like something dangerous was lurking behind the door.

Professor Granger explained to the boys, “Professor Malfoy said that he came down to the dungeons for a stroll to clear his mind one day and he noticed that there was a new door, in fact it was this door, and he tried to enter it, of course without any luck. The door spoke to him, but it was Korean so he was not sure what it had said. The only words he recognized was Seoul and magic, so he just called this mystery door the seoul magic chamber. He informed me of this secret door 5 years ago, but I forgot all about this until Taehyung showed up asking where his friend was. So, can one of you say something in Korean? Then maybe this door would open.”

Jin stepped forward hand in Namjoon’s, and said in Korean, “Please open up!”

The group waited with their breaths held, but nothing happened for a minute. Then he tried walking up to the door and knocked on it. Another minute passed without anything happening. The group tried various phrases in Korean, and after an hour of doing this, Jin could see the annoyed look in the professor’s eyes and the tired look in Namjoon’s. Tae looked like he was about to cry, and Yoongi, well he fell asleep 5 minutes after they started trying and was as still as a rock.

He himself was feeling tired too, so he suggested to the group, “Let’s try again tomorrow. Tae, Namjoon and I have Potions class tomorrow, so we will ask Professor Malfoy about the door and continue trying afterwards.”

Everyone thought this was a brilliant idea, so Professor Granger woke Yoongi up, a feat that none of the boys could ever manage without getting yelled at by the silver-haired Slytherin boy and explained Jin’s plan to him while walking back up from the dungeons.

**YOONGI**

Yoongi stumbled into the Slytherin common room to find it almost empty except for a calico cat with pink and grey spots instead of the traditional orange and black spots. The cat noticed him and strolled over to him, pointed his paw towards a spot on the sofa near the fire, and bounded towards where he pointed.

Yoongi followed the cat to the couch and sat down stroking his head and said, “Jimin, where have you been all day?” the cat hissed annoyingly and jumped out of Yoongi’s reach.

In a faint pop, the calico turned back into Jimin. Jimin looked annoyed at him for a moment until a second later the boy looked into the fire and was about to say something, but turned back to face Yoongi with a strange glint in his bluish-brown eyes. He ran a hand through his pink hair and said something under his breath and went up to their room. Yoongi thought Jimin was acting very suspicious, so he cast “Tempus aevum”. (a spell to check what time it is) A faint light illuminated from his wand, showing that it was 8 o’clock still, meaning he still had an hour before curfew, so he walked briskly out of the common room to find one of his friends to report Jimin’s strange behavior.

Yoongi was just thinking of where he could find Taehyung when he bumped into Jungkook, strangely without his round glasses and was walking away as if nothing had happened. But what Yoongi found most intriguing was that the direction he was heading; the dungeons. With all the courage and energy he could muster, he pulled Jungkook along with him to see Taehyung, but he didn’t go very far because he had bumped into yet _ another _person- this time, it was his Head of House and Potions teacher, Professor Malfoy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What have I done to Jimin and Jungkook... 😬 i hope their ok (don't worry I won't let anything happen to them, will I?🤔) br />  
Anyways, heres a thing that I found of Jimin: https://cdn141.picsart.com/284176101007201.png?r1024x1024  
(I just thought it was aesthetic so yea)  
I promise Hoseok will be back in the next few chapters. He's really our only HOPE to solve this mystery ;D  
And yes, I had to add Draco Malfoy, I just couldn't resist :D he's one of my favorite HP characters as well as Hermione (sorry but i dont ship them. Drarry 4evr 🤩)  
Pls give me feedback in the comments and thank u very much for reading this 🙃


	4. Lost Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook wakes up from a nightmare, except it wasn't one. It was reality (oh no) that made him so Jungshook! Jimin also wakes, not remembering a thing. And, is Yoongi hiding something? (0_0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
Yoongi is definitely hiding something, but he's not the only one keeping secrets...🧐  
Plus everyone in this chapter is a m00d  
enjoy this chapter lol

“Professor! I’m so glad to see you!” Yoongi cried. 

His potions teacher was watching the bizarre scene of Yoongi carrying Jungkook, in which he had no idea what was happening.

“Yoongi, what the hell are you doing?” Professor Malfoy asked quizzically.

“Uhhh…” Yoongi didn’t know how to phrase this, so he just started spilling words out of his mouth. “...I Professor, Jimin, acting very weird and *_ huff _ * strange look in his eyes and * _ puff _ * found Jungkook acts weird too and I’m not sure what's happening to my friends and seoul magic door, UGH!” Yoongi accidentally dropped a very dazed Jungkook and saw that he came back to his senses. Relieved, he bent down and asked, “Kookie, your okay! What just happened? Why aren’t you wearing your glasses? WHY where you walking towards the dungeons at this time? None of us could find you _ or _Jimin after lunch? And…” Yoongi abruptly stopped talking, because Jungkook had turned to face them with a bruised cheek to ask, “Where am I? Why is everything so blurry? Ugh, I can’t remember anything…”

**JUNGKOOK**

Jungkook woke up, his head pounding and everything blurry. He could hear someone talking, and could sort of make out two figures. So he asked, “Where am I? Why is everything so blurry? I feel [ Jungshook ](https://youtu.be/BU4JXhj6Ekw)… Ugh, I can’t remember anything…”

Just then reality hit him, the last place he remembered being at was the courtyard...

_ ~FLASHBACK JK POV~ _

I couldn’t stand being in the Great Hall any longer because a certain person at the Slytherin table was smirking at me. So I got up and decided to head to the library to catch up on some homework. There was practically nobody at the library at this time, except for the librarian and a few Ravenclaw 6th and 7th years studying. I had gotten my Potions book to work on an essay for the properties and characteristics of a sleeping draught, when I saw a strange calico cat following me. I quietly left, since Madam Pince would definitely kick me out if seen with an animal in her library.

I decided to get some fresh air, so I bounded out to a willow tree overlooking the lake. The calico, which had pink and grey spots, saw me and jumped back, hissing. So gently, I reached towards it and said, “Hi, I won’t hurt you, so no need to be scared of me. Come here, let me pet you.”

Slowly the cat came towards me, but I could tell it was scared because its ears were pulled back and the tail was twitching madly.

Wondering out loud, I said, “Who is your owner? Are you a stray cat, or? If you don’t have an owner, I’ll name you myself, since you followed me here.”

I started thinking of names, and chose the first one that popped into my mind.

“I got it! I’m going to name you Jimin, since you remind me of his sparkling eyes, and stunning pink hair. Even your fur looks like his glowing white skin! Haha.”

So I sat in the shade of the willow tree working on my potions homework, scratching the back of Jimin’s ear and occasionally, talking to it. I mostly explained my day, and how cute calico Jimin was, wishing I could have a cat as cute as him. Eventually I packed my potions homework up and went back into the school, feeling refreshed. Before I even walked past the great hall, I noticed Jimin the calico wasn’t following me. Not wanting anyone to see me looking for the cat, I pulled out my invisibility cloak that Tae had given me for my birthday a few years back. It works just as well as the legendary one Harry Potter had, which was no surprise since one of his friends who worked a joke shop had made exact replicas of the cloak, and there are only 3 people in possession of this, one of the lucky people being himself. I stalked back outside to the courtyard and found Jimin wandering through a hallway, so I scooped him up in my arms and took the invisibility cloak off. 

~_ END FLASHBACK JK POV _~

Jungkook racked his brains to remember what happened afterwards, but there seemed to be a giant hole in his mind. After he took off the invisibility cloak, he remembered everything go dark, then opening his eyes to the scene he was at now. Feeling a bulge in the pocket of his robes and reached in to find his glasses. They were slightly cracked so he mended it with, “Oculus Reparo!” and put them on. He saw Yoongi and Professor Malfoy staring at him, so he sat up, looking around. He was in the hospital wing, but wasn’t quite sure what had happened.

“What’s happening?” he asked Yoongi.

The Slytherin boy replied, “Um well, after I found you sort of dazed and heading towards the dungeons, I carried you a bit to find help, and I bumped into Professor Malfoy. I wasn’t really sure what you were doing, but you kept kicking my shins and saying random things in Korean after I accidentally dropped you. Then, you sort of got back to your senses and said you couldn’t remember anything and…” Yoongi paused whispered, “well, you started acting really strange again so we dragged you to the hospital wing, where you are at right now.” 

Jungkook felt like Yoongi was leaving out a bit of information, but he was too tired from whatever he was doing earlier. He took out his wand and cast a spell to find out what time it was, and saw it was nearly midnight. He told Yoongi this, but Yoongi insisted to stay at the hospital wing, then mumbled something under his breath that sounded strangely like “Jimin” and “freaking annoying”. With that, the silver haired boy fell on the bed next to Jungkook and fell asleep. 

**JIMIN**

Jimin woke up staring at the green hangings of his four poster bed. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Taking in the scene around him, he was shocked. There were clothes thrown everywhere and possessions thrown out of his and Yoongi’s trunk, and his roommate was nowhere to be seen. Plus, strangely he remembered being in his animagus form and in the courtyard; so how in the name of Merlin did he get to his room? He remembered sitting with Jungkook (in his animagus form) then wandering the courtyard to find a place to safely turn back to his human form, but after that, he couldn’t remember anything else. He put on his Slytherin robes and strolled up to the great hall for breakfast.

Just when he was going to sit down, Professor Granger came over and asked for a quick word, and she took him out of the great hall. The headmistress did not stop until she got to the hospital wing, where Jungkook was laying, and Yoongi in the bed next to him, fast asleep like always. Beside their beds, the rest of his friends were standing there, Taehyung, Jin, and Namjoon. By the looks of it, Hoseok still hadn’t shown up. Jimin observed the rest of his friends one by one.

Tae looked sleep deprived, and his eyes were red, most likely from crying. Jungkook had a big bruise on his left cheek and was looking really ‘jungshook’, a term his friends would use when the boy’s eyes grew wide, as if a bunny had seen a predator and was about to run, but was frozen in its tracks. Jin and Namjoon were staring into each other’s eyes, acting like a funny duo like usual, and Yoongi was a solid rock. Jimin sighed, wondering what _ he _might look like, compared to the others. Judging by the looks he was getting, he concluded he probably looked horrible. His friends stopped talking and instead stared at Jimin. Tae was the first one to speak up. 

“Jiminie, what happened to you!?”

To be honest, Jimin didn’t know what happened to himself.

“Um, what do you mean? I feel fine; is there something wrong? Recidero!”

He looked at the reflection of himself and almost dropped his wand. Now it was his turn to be Jungshook. To start of, his hair was pink, but with an undertone of grey, and his right cheek was bruised an ugly green and blue color. And, if you really looked closely, you could see a cut on his neck, and his eyes seemed like there were no color left in them.

He dismissed his mirror charm and just stared blankly at the spot where the charm had vanished. He then walked to the bed Yoongi was on and shook him awake, a decision he would normally regret. If he had done this on a normal day, the boy would most likely scream at him and go back to being a rock. Today, Yoongi woke up, looked at Jimin, and jumped back in horror. 

“I-I’ll go g-get Madam Pomfrey!” Yoongi stammered, and slouched off towards the nurse’s office. 

Jimin knew that behavior, Yoongi only acted like this when he was hiding something from his friends, or when he was trying to avoid someone. The boys had forgotten Headmistress Granger was there, and only remembered when the librarian Madam Pince came in fuming, dragging someone behind her.

“Headmistress! I found this boy in the restricted section. He was there all day yesterday! I don’t know how he got in this condition, but he says he can’t remember a thing!” The whole group gasped to see that the boy Madam Pince had dragged out was Jung Hoseok, and if possible, looked worse than Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, he finally shows up! And also introducing Jungshook, and Yoongi the rock lol.  
Honestly Tae is me in this chapter; sleep deprived and just... not thriving?  
Also this is what Jimin's hair looks like: yes, it was inspired by one that J-hope had once so yea:  
https://pm1.narvii.com/6722/b2f598c1f5368caa8e473248168c1761ec01ed83_hq.jpg  
Also I would like to add that nobody except for Yoongi knows that Jimin is an animagus, and there are 2 more of them that are also animagus, not including Yoongi the rock :P  
Pls give me feedback in the comments and thank u very much for reading this 🙃


	5. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dashi Run Run Run  
(BTS The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Young Forever: Run)  
The boys discover the true meaning of happiness, and to love yourself. (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
This is a happy chapter to contrast with the sad ones before! All the underlined parts are links to yt videos to help u understand parts, or just make the mood of this chapter even better 😜  
Like always, enjoy this chapter :D

**HOSEOK**

Hobi was beyond confused. One minute he was up in his Hufflepuff dorm room with Tae and Jin about to go to bed, and the next minute he woke up in the library, but it wasn’t _j__ust _the library, it was the restricted section. He was so baffled he didn’t even complain while the librarian dragged him by the ear to the hospital wing. He was sore all over and felt exhausted, although he hadn’t really done anything yet today. Correction: he found out he was missing the entire day. After being dragged to the hospital wing, he found out that he wasn’t the only one missing part of his memory; Jungkook and Jimin had similar conditions to his, but not as severe. After they got treated by Madam Pomfrey, they received word that the headmistress wanted to see the seven of them.

Usually, whenever he was around his friends in the past, they were loud, chatty, and had great chemistry. Today however, they were dead quiet and avoided each other’s gazes, consumed in their own thoughts. Hobi knew just what to do to get them in high spirits again because after all, he was a little ray of sunshine. (even Yoongi had said so) So he took out his wand and [ played their favorite songs while dancing happily. Tae was the first one to join, singing and laughing with his best friend ](https://youtu.be/PSdgzdDMIeE) . The song brought back old times, of [ blasting music in empty classrooms, ](https://youtu.be/heTHSxEJIew) tables and chairs hastily moved to the side, the boys goofing off and partying the time away until they got caught by Filch or a Professor. Slowly the tension between the boys died and by the time they had reached Professor Granger’s office, they were breathless with laughter. 

**TAEHYUNG**

Tae felt like days went by without Hoseok yesterday, so he was elated when his best friend was back. While the boys all sang and danced, they temporarily forgot about the situation going on and just had the time of their lives. Reality set in again when they entered the professor’s office, getting reminded of the current situation going on with his three threatened friends. Professor Granger greeted them all and offered them toffee like she did last time, but they all politely declined the offer except for Namjoon, who grew up as a muggle so he was familiar with the muggle sweet. After making friendly conversation and making sure Jungkook, Jimin, and Hoseok was doing well, the headmistress became serious and got right to the point.

“Okay boys, I have informed the ministry about what happened to Jungkook, Jimin, and Hoseok, and they have sent Aurors to investigate this situation, so as of now, you boys can relax. If anything happens, you should inform a professor, or me. Is that understood?”

The boys all nodded in agreement.

“Good. Also, if any of you would like to say anything, please do not hesitate to because any information could be useful. Please get along with one another, (looking at Jungkook and Jimin) I want you boys to stick together, and be aware of your surroundings at all times. I have already fixed all your classes, and you will be receiving your timetables at breakfast tomorrow. You’re dismissed. Any questions?”

They all shook their heads, at the same time excited that they would all be in the same class from now on, quietly thanked the headmistress and left her office. When they had gotten down from the office, they all whooped with excitement as they went off searching for an empty classroom to talk in. Tae had a brilliant idea in mind, so he motioned to Hobi to follow him, smiling mischievously. 

**NAMJOON**

Out of the corner of Namjoon’s eye, he saw Tae smiling the smile he used when he was about to cause trouble. It hasn't even been an hour since Hobi showed up and they were already making mischief. The two troublemakers started stalking away, so Namjoon yelled at them.

“Tae and Hobi come back here right now!” 

Namjoon was normally a calm and reserved guy, but he could be scary when he wanted to.

“Joonie, we aren't doing anything wrong!” Tae replied innocently. 

Hoseok added, flashing a smile, “Yeah, we’re just happy to see each other!” 

Jin rolled his eyes. 

“Just spill it. Where are you two heading?”

“The kitchens to get food, obviously.”

Jin nodded. “Okay, I approve of that. Bring some back for us!” He paused, before correcting himself, “Actually, I would like to come too. I’m not sure what you two are up to, but it can’t be good.”

Namjoon found this suspicious and asked, “Are you sure Jin?”

His boyfriend just winked at him and replied, “Yeah. I’m very hungry. I promise I’ll be back soon!” giving Namjoon a hug, and leaving with the two other Hufflepuffs.

The three Hufflepuffs left their classroom they had scouted out, so the only ones left were Jungkook, Jimin, Yoongi, and himself. There was an awkward silence in the air, and they all knew why. Jungkook and Jimin still had not talked to each other, and they normally did not talk to one another unless forced to by conversation. Namjoon looked towards Yoongi for assistance, but the boy just sat there with his mouth slightly opened staring into space, so he was on his own. It was a good thing that he volunteered at a muggle daycare center during his summer break, so he knew tons of games he could play to get the two boys to talk and get to know one another better.

“Hey guys, we should play a game since the others are gone!” Namjoon saw Jungkook’s eyes light up when he said the word ‘game’, so he continued. “It’s called two truths and one lie. So you basically have to say 3 statements, and two of them should be true, and one is false. I’ll start.” He thought about something to say, and after a minute he started talking. 

“I have a younger sister. My birthday is on a day after the school year starts, and the password to Ravenclaw tower is diadem. Which one is false?” This would test his friends intelligence, since it was known in Hogwarts, a History that Ravenclaw didn’t have a password, but instead they had to answer a trivia question. He was sure that Jungkook would get the question, but to Namjoon’s surprise, Yoongi answered lazily.

“The last one is false. I read that Ravenclaws don’t have a password, but they have to ask a question or something to get into the common room. I read it from Hogwarts, a History.”

“Correct Yoongi! Now it’s your turn to make 2 truths and a lie.”

After thinking, he said, “I want to reincarnate as a rock my next life, my favorite color is green, and-”

Jungkook and Jimin replied at the same time, “Yoongi, your favorite color is silver, not green!” For the first time, they stared at each other, and burst out laughing. Then in shock as to seeing who it was, each boy looked embarrassed and turned away from each other.

“Well, at least this was a start.” Namjoon thought. 

**JUNGKOOK**

As the game went on, the boys grew more comfortable as they learned more about each other, and the awkward tension between them subsided. He learned that Jimin actually wasn’t the ‘bad boy’ (Yoongi was '[bad boy](https://youtu.be/hgmUNBotlY4)' apparently, it was a joke the Slytherins shared) all the Gryffindors talked about, but he was a cute lil mochi. He was also born in Busan, his favorite color was pink and yellow, which surprised Jungkook since he was a Slytherin, but then he learned that the boy would’ve been put in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff if it were not for his family expecting him to be a Slytherin. Whenever Jimin spoke, it was a sort of high-pitched; not squeaky, but a joy-filled and controlled tone. Every time the boy laughed or smiled, his eyes would disappear, forming little moon shapes. His new hairstyle reminded him of the calico Jimin, so he had to resist the temptation to pat his head. He couldn’t believe this was the boy he had hated all these years.

“Earth to Jungshook? Wake up Kookie!” 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he realized that the Hufflepuffs had come back, hands full with all sorts of pastries and such. He hopped up to join them at a table and was about to take a custard, when Namjoon stepped in. 

“Hey, how do we know this isn’t a prank? Tae, Hobi, Jin, eat one so that we know these are safe.” 

Namjoon is a smart guy, of course he was, since he was a Ravenclaw. He would not get fooled by their pranks, and he could usually find a flaw in their plans.

“Ok, it's not like we poisoned these for Merlin’s sake!” Tae said, chomping down on one. The two other Hufflepuffs did the same and after a minute, nothing had happened. Reassured, Jungkook hopped up and took a custard, munching happily. 

He was about to say something, but all that came out was, “Chirp! Chip! Chirp!” (Tae yelled, " Get Tae-ed!", his trademark saying when he pranked anyone)

The Hufflepuffs laughed so hard, tears started coming out of trio's eyes. What Jungkook ate wasn’t a standard custard creme, but was the infamous canary creams made by the Weasley twins. That wasn’t all though, because surely enough, Jimin had burst into a proud roar of a lion, Yoongi a hissing cat, and Namjoon a wolf howl. They laughed it all off and ate more of the sound making desserts. It was near curfew when Tae had yet another brilliant idea. 

“Guys, we should have a sleepover! No, not here, but I have just the place in mind!”

So they all followed Tae out of the room, bringing the last few pastries they hadn’t finished. They went all the way up to the 7th floor, where there was a long corridor. At the end of it stood a huge wall. Tae ran to the wall and walked back and forth three times. The boys all gasped because as soon as Tae stopped pacing, a humongous door materialized. Tae beckoned for them to go inside, where they found 7 comfortable looking beds and a huge basket that contained extra pillows and blankets. 

**JIMIN**

After they all picked a bed and were settling down, a nasty smile creep onto the Jungkook’s face, and watched as he walked to the basket of extras and dumped them on the ground. The boy smirked and disappeared into a pile of pillows and blankets. Jimin was curious as to what the boy was doing, so he also walked there and said tentatively, “Kookie? What are you doin-”

WHAM! [ He got hit in the face with a pillow, ](https://youtu.be/wKysONrSmew?t=129) feathers flying everywhere.

“Oh, it's _ on. _” Jimin thought, taking a pillow himself and started whacking Jungkook.

The others joined, making forts out of blankets and attacking others until nobody could see a thing because the air was so filled with feathers. While they sat on the ground littered with feathers, they each took turns passing around a flashlight and telling stories and jokes to each other in the dark. [Jungkook kept flashing it in other people’s eyes,](https://youtu.be/EO6FCAs_ePg?t=172) like the crackhead that he is. (Yoongi exclaimed, “Of course you need glasses to see, you keep sending lumos spells to your eyes!”) 

It was the best Jimin felt in his life. From having to be the perfect child his parents wanted him to be to having to beat Jungkook at everything, he was glad to finally be free of hatred for once. He went to bed smiling to himself, imagining a smiling Gryffindor with round glasses laughing mutely, and drifted off to sleep. He never wanted to wake up from this blissful dream but sadly, good things never last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of the boys, they finally made up *happy tears* and learn how to love themselves (sort of). There will be more friendship bonding in the next chapter, and moments being cherished yay~  
Fun fact: I listened to Run on repeat while writing this chapter 🏃🏻  
Pls give me feedback in the comments and thank u very much for reading this 🙃


	6. You Never Walk Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, you never walk alone~  
(BTS You Never Walk Alone, Supplementary Story)  
Jimin is correct: Good things can't last forever. The boys have class together, and after potions class things are starting to get interesting... :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
This chapter is slightly longer than the others, and its packed with info yay!  
Enjoy this chapter ;)

Jimin woke up to loud music blasting. Groaning, he sat up in bed and stared around blankly. Jin and Namjoon were sleeping in one bed, Jungkook was sitting up too, the boy looking super dazed as if he was questioning his existence, (me too Jungkook, me too) and surprisingly, Yoongi was up jumping along with Tae and Hobi, rapping along with the music passionately. Stifling a yawn, Jimin stood up and changed from his pajamas to his Slytherin robes. Once the boys were all ready, they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, hand in hand. 

Jimin hated getting stared at. When they walked into the hall, he could feel eyes all over them and whispers breaking out all over the place until the headmistress stood up and requested silence.

“Yesterday, you may or may not have noticed that seven boys from your class was missing. The reason of their absence is because there is an evil force living among us, and this dark thing chose three of the boys as their victim.” 

This caused an ensemble of gasps, which Professor Granger ignored and went on.

“I have contacted the Ministry, and they have sent Aurors to investigate the situation at hand, but please do not bother them while they are searching or you will get detention. Thank you.” With that she sat down and everyone broke into whispers again.

Jin whispered, “What happens when an alligator comes across a vest? An inVESTigator!” 

The group had trouble containing their laughter at Jin’s horrible pun as they filled their plates with food. They were all still giggling when the Professor came over to where they sat and gave them their timetables, giving them funny looks. 

Jimin glanced at Jungkook’s, who was sitting next to him and was about to exclaim, “Hey! We have all the same classes!” before he remembered they were _ supposed _to, and scolded himself for being so stupid. Pissed off at himself, he glanced at his timetable again. Today they would start with Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, then Herbology with the Gryffindors. After lunch they would have Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs again, then ending the day with Double Potions with the Slytherins. He looked up from his timetable to stare around at the others. 

**JUNGKOOK**

Everyone looked excited for the day ahead of them. All of them, except for Jungkook. 

He groaned and grumbled, “Nooo we have Potions! And not just potions, it’s with Slytherins!” He took a glance at the two boys next to him, who where glaring at him and quickly added, “Not that I have a problem with _ you _guys, it's just that I always make a fool of myself in potions, and I don’t want other Slytherins judging me, that’s all I swear!” 

Seeing the scared look on Jungkook’s face, Jimin and Yoongi softened their expressions.

“Kookie, if they judge you or bully you, I’ll curse them! Remember, we have all the same classes, so I won’t let anything happen to you!” Tae said defensively.

This made Jungkook feel a bit better, but he still felt nervous at the thought of having double potions with the Slytherins.

“At least it’s not the first lesson we have.” He thought.

The boys finished their breakfast and started walking to Transfiguration class. Jungkook didn’t mind the Hufflepuffs. They were always fairly kind to him, especially since he was Tae’s brother, and there were many perks of being Tae’s brother. For one, Taehyung had many friends; like if you told him to name all the names in their year, he could probably do it, if the boy was in a quiet space with no distractions near. Tae’s popularity was nice, since you would always have people to talk to, but when you want to be alone, it could be annoying sometimes. Once, Jungkook tried to walk to class with his brother, and they ended up 15 minutes late because he had talked to every single person that they passed. So knowing this, they walked to Transfiguration an hour earlier because of Tae. When they finally arrived at Transfiguration a minute late, they were so tired of telling Tae to keep up with the group.

“Tae, how on Earth do you get to classes on time?” Yoongi looked so done with the boy as he collapsed in a seat next to Jimin.

“What is on time? The earliest I get to classes is 5 minutes late.”

Jokingly, Jungkook turned to Jin who was next to him and said, “Hey Jin! I bet you 5 galleons that Yoongi will stay awake during class before Tae can get to class on time!”

“Haha, you’re on!” 

Professor Patil is a nice teacher, but she can be really strict sometimes. She has a twin sister that teaches Divination, a subject the boys didn’t take because they’ve heard a lot of rubbish about it. Taehyung and Hoseok would purposely call Professor Patil Paravi sometimes, just to see her annoyed face. The two troublemakers would do stuff like this in class, and there was rarely a class where they didn’t lose points for Hufflepuff. The professor called for their attention and started explaining what they were going to be doing today.

“Today we will be working on turning bunnies into gloves. The incantation for this is recaestus lepus, and you should flick your wand like so.” She demonstrated, and the bunny turned into a glove. 

“Repeat after me please.”

The class muttered, “recaestus lepus!” all except for Yoongi, who was fast asleep. Jin seemed to notice too, and poked Jungkook, who rolled his eyes.

“Once you turn your bunny to a glove, find the person that has the matching colored glove and await further instructions.”

When they had received their bunnies, Jungkook was the first one to be successful at the spell, in fact, he had managed to do the spell on his second try, awarding Gryffindor 10 points. His glove was white, so he sat down observing the room. Nobody except himself was successful at the spell. Slowly, people started turning bunnies to gloves, and finding their pair. After a few teams were joined, the professor announced that after they got their matching gloves, the person you paired with would be who you work with for an important assignment that would task them to work together. 

The class was down to just a handful of students, and Jungkook was still waiting. This included a few Hufflepuffs, Jin, and Jimin. After some time, Jin was successful, holding a light blue glove matching to Namjoon’s, a Hufflepuff named Lisa Macmillan got a lavender glove, pairing with Yoongi, until there were only 2 people left without gloves: a Hufflepuff boy Jungkook did not know, and Jimin. So Jungkook walked up to Jimin to give him some tips. 

Up close, Jimin looked frustrated and he waved his wand without any effort. It was no doubt that the boy couldn’t do it because he didn’t even have faith in himself for doing the spell.

“Hey Jimin!” Jungkook exclaimed cheerfully, seeing the pink and grey hair bounce when he flinch a little. The boy sighed and turned towards him.

“Jungkook? Your supposed to be with your glove partner.”

“Oh, I don’t have one yet. It’s either you or that Hufflepuff over there.” Jungkook said, pointing to the Hufflepuff, and went on. “I also came over to give you a few tips. I’ve been watching you, and you don’t show enough enthusiasm to complete the spell. In your head, you need to be confident and optimistic that you can do the spell, and imagine the outcome in your head. Got it?”

That made Jimin look more determined, and with a little more effort, he cast, “Recaestus Lepus!” with a pop, the bunny in front of Jimin turned into a white glove, identical with Jungkook’s. 

Jimin, full of happiness because he finally managed to do the spell, high-fived Jungkook excitedly and yelled, “Jungkookie! I finally did it thanks to you! I’m so glad your my homework buddie!” and threw his arms over Jungkook in an embracing hug. 

The rest of the day went fairly well, in Herbology Jungkook’s mandrake had the 3rd best growth improvement, the 1st and 2nd being Tae and Hoseok, who earned Hufflepuff 10 points a piece, but quickly lost what they had earned. At the end of class, the pair set off a dungbomb, spilling glitter everywhere and making the whole greenhouse reek of a horrible smell, causing the mandrakes to cry in annoyance and Professor Longbottom giving them detentions for a whole week.

Everything else went smoothly, even in Potions. Jin, Jimin, and Yoongi was in the same table group as him, and they gave him assistance when he did not understand. Jin, who was good at cooking, told him that Potions is actually very similar to cooking, in that you need to pay attention to the directions, and you need to understand the ingredients you are using. 

Jimin also helped Jungkook during Potions, when he almost forgot to add his chopped beet root to his potion. (“Don’t forget your beet roots! And make sure you stir this clockwise, or else the draught of peace will turn into the draught of living death!”) Jungkook swear he saw the Slytherin wink at him, and felt his cheeks grow red, but he brushed it off reassuring himself that it was did the trick of the dim lights of the dungeons, and that he couldn’t see properly because of the steam fogging his glasses. 

At the end of Potions, for the first time in a while, he successfully brewed something in the class, and he couldn’t thank Jin and Jimin enough when Professor Malfoy announced that they had the best potions in the dungeon. 

**NAMJOON**

Namjoon was leaving the dungeon with Jin when he remembered the seoul magic chamber. 

“Jin! We need to ask Professor Malfoy about the seoul magic chamber, remember?”

Him and Jin was a couple steps behind the rest of the group, so they turned around and found Professor Malfoy still in the dungeon. Although, he was not alone. The professor was talking to a black cat with stunning green eyes. The two boys hid out of sight and watched the scene. 

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the ministry?” 

The cat merely blinked, and with a small pop, the cat turned into a person, but not just any person.

“Harry Potter!? What’s he doing here?” Jin hissed into his ear.

Namjoon just shrugged and watched on.

“I’m here because there is auror business I have to attend to, and Hermoine told me you knew information about this door called the seoul magic chamber?”

Namjoon couldn’t stand it anymore, and pulled Jin with him into the scene.

“Excuse me professor! I came back to ask about the seoul magic chamber, and I saw you in a conversation about it. A few days back, my friends and I assisted Professor Granger to the door, but we couldn’t make it open. It didn’t do anything for that matter, and the professor told us that the door spoke to you. So I was wondering if you could show us and Auror Potter here the door and how you made it speak to you, since it could possibly aid the situation concerning my three friends that are in danger.”

There was a pause, and after a while the professor said slowly, “Very well. Meet me at the stairs of the dungeon after curfew. I have given you two special rights to be out of bed for today. Also, if it is possible, please bring any of your other friends who are willing to help.” 

The two boys nodded and said, “Thank you Professor, see you later.”

They were about to leave when Harry Potter spoke up.

“Later, Auror Weasley and I will interrogate the seven of you that are involved if it's ok. It might help us get a step closer to solving this mystery; that’s what you want, correct?” The two boys nodded, avoiding Harry’s gaze. “Then please meet us after breakfast tomorrow. I will be in my animagus form and you will just have to follow me.”

Jin and Namjoon nodded and muttered a quick, “Thanks” and walked out of the dungeon, changing to a run until they reached the corridor where the Room of Requirement was. They slowed down to a walk, breathing heavily, when a funny looking calico cat and a white bunny tripped Namjoon. 

Jin, who hadn’t noticed the calico and the bunny burst out laughing.

“Namjoon-ah! You really are the God of Destruction! Ah, your so cute tripped over your own feet.”

Namjoon pouted and replied, “I did _ not _trip over my feet, there was a calico cat and a bunny chasing each other, and I didn't see them until I tripped over them!” 

“Haha, ok whatever you say Namjoonie!”

“No I’m serious!” Namjoon spotted the animals lurking in a corner watching frightfully. “See, there they are, hiding behind the pillar!”

**JIN**

The two animals approached Jin and Namjoon cautiously and looked up at them with pleading eyes. Jin loved animals, so he couldn’t resist the way the calico and the bunny looked up at him. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and scooped the two animals up and turned to Namjoon.

“They’re so cute! We need to take them to our room and show the others! Taetae and Hobi will explode!”

So Jin ended up carrying the bunny and Namjoon carried the calico as they entered the room. Taehyung and Hoseok were not there because they were serving their first detention with Professor Longbottom, and Jimin and Jungkook were nowhere to be seen either. The only person that was in their room was Yoongi, who was asleep on a couch that had magically appeared. Reluctantly, they woke up Yoongi because they had nobody else to ask, and they were hoping that Yoongi could tell them where the other boys were. When the silver-haired boy woke up, he started to yell at Jin and Namjoon for disturbing his sleep, but stopped mid-sentence.

“AYYYE, WHAT DO YOU THINK _ YOU’RE _DOING WAKING ME UP FROM MY SLEEP!? FUC-” 

Yoongi looked up at Namjoon and his facial expressions changed from grumpy to suprised.

“Hey, where did you get that cat? I know for a fact that he isn’t yours.”

The calico just meowed, and jumped out of Namjoon’s arms and into Yoongi’s lap. With a faint pop, the calico turned back into Jimin.

Jin screamed. Jimin gave him such a jump scare, and apparently Yoongi was too, because the boy was livid.

“PARK JIMIN, THE NEXT TIME YOU TRANSFORM STILL SITTING ON ME, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO CURSE YOUR FREAKING-” 

There was _ another _ pop, and the bunny that was in Jin’s hands turned into Jungkook, who yelled, “JIMIN!? But..the calico Jimin, it was, w-wwas actually _ you!? _”

Everyone just stared at Jimin, but before he replied, the boy looked away and ran a hand through his pink/grey hair. When he turned back to face all of them, his normally bluish-brown eyes were colorless and had a strange glint in his eyes. Then there was Jungkook, or shall we say, Jungshook, who was staring off at a point on the ground, eyes wide. After a moment he snapped out of it, and took off his glasses, tucking it into the pocket of his robes. 

Somewhere in the castle, a dark magic was released once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of the dark thingy bc idk what else to call it lol  
Also I'm sorry i suck at puns and so i included the most wimpy pun ever: the investigator pun (-_-) i feel ashamed of myself so plz dont attak 🙏🏻  
Plz comment, I want to know what you think of this fanfic and tbh, idk if there are actually people reading this so even if you comment 'hi' I'll be very grateful ;D  
Halloween is in 4 days!!! I'm going to be a Death Eater. I even got this dark mark temporary tattoo. 💀🐍


	7. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geu soneul naemireojwo save me, save me  
I need your love before I fall, fall~  
(BTS The Most Beautiful Moments in Life Young Forever: Save Me)  
What Jimin and Jungkook was up to after potions class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
Back at it with another chapterrr 💁🏻  
Jungkook makes fun of Jimin's height lol  
Anyways enjoy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jin was super confused as to what had just happened. Jimin was just a calico cat, and Jungkook was a bunny. He never knew they were animagus, but that was a thought to ponder on later. Right now, the two boys were acting very weird, and all they could do was watch them. 

The two boys looked at each other and they said to each other in Korean, “Okay, let's go.” and they started walking towards the door. Jin did not like how they were behaving, so he grabbed Jungkook by the hand and restrained him. Namjoon did the same to Jimin, and Yoongi helped Jin with Jungkook because the boy was stronger than any of them. Just then, Jin had an idea.

He cast “Levicorpus!” and told Namjoon to do the same. Then they waited for them to come back to their senses. The three of them sat on the couch, watching the two floating boys when there was a sudden cry from one of them, and the other following. These outbursts were also spoken in Korean.

“Never! Don’t! Aigoo! Door! Stop! Drop me! Spirit! Kill! Jimin! Faster!”

Then their shouts stopped abruptly, and after a few seconds it continued.

“Dark! And! Through! Begin! I! Times! At! Them! Hogwarts! Will! Started! You!”

Their strange shouts went on for another 15 minutes until they both exclaimed simultaneously, “SAVE ME!”

Then their eyes closed for around 5 minutes when Yoongi slapped them in the cheek, and both of their eyes snapped open. After Jin and Namjoon released their levitating charms, Jimin was the first one to speak up.

**JIMIN**

“Dammit!” Jimin exclaimed. “I can’t remember anything _ again _! I don’t understand why this has to happen to us, why not anyone else!” 

Jungkook nodded in agreement, looking like he was deep in thought. After a moment he spoke up.

“I think I sort of remember something though. It was all dark, and I heard a man saying words, but I can’t really remember what he said. There was also a scream that sounded like Hobi’s, but I can’t be sure…”

“Oh come on! How can you not recognize Hoseok’s scream? He sounds like a crow getting hit by a stone!” Yoongi said, rolling his eyes.

Jimin was starting to freak out. How could Jungkook remember something when he had forgotten everything? What was he doing before this? Who was this voice that Jungkook heard? He decided to think back to what had happened earlier starting from after Potions class.

** _~FLASHBACK JM POV~_ **

I walked out of the dungeons with Jungkook, Yoongi, Tae, and Hobi. Taehyung was praising his brother because for the first time in forever, he had finally done a potion correctly. I couldn’t help but feel proud that I was the person that had helped Jungkook complete his potion because to be honest, if I wasn’t there to help him, the boy wouldn’t have been able to do it. I also thought back to when I had winked to him, and honestly I had no idea what my brain was doing and why the hell I would wink at _ that _kid. I winked at Jungkook, the Gryffindor guy with round glasses that hated me so much for the past 4 years at Hogwarts. The guy that I barely knew until yesterday he had a change of heart and I decided to befriend after all those years. Sighing, I took those thoughts out of my head and focused on the conversation at hand.

“Really! The dungbomb just _ accidentally _slipped out of my pocket! If you saw, my hands were moving soil to Drake’s pot, (Drake is what Tae named his mandrake plant) and Hobi was also moving soil to his own pot! Plus, if I had handled a dungbomb, wouldn’t you think my hand would be covered in black dust?” Tae was saying. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure why Professor Longbottom had to make such a big deal about it.” Hobi complained.

“Well, you two broke the rules. As much as I hate the idea of you two having detention for the whole week, you sorta have to blame it on yourselves.” Yoongi drawled.

We were walking to the greenhouse where Tae and Hobi had their detention. Suddenly, I remembered I had the first quidditch practice of the season, so I told them about it and I was about to leave by myself when Jungkook stopped me.

“Hey, remember what the professor said? We shouldn’t go off on our own anymore because it isn’t safe. I’ll accompany you to the quidditch pitch, ok?”

The way he said it sounded reassuring, so I nodded dumbly. We said our goodbyes to the other boys and we walked towards the quidditch pitch. After we were out of earshot, Jungkook started whispering to me.

“Thanks for helping me out in potions today. Like I said earlier, I’m complete rubbish at potions.”

To which I replied politely, “Hey, no problem. You were the one who helped me in Transfiguration. I’m not the best at it either.” Then I had an idea. “Wait! How about a deal. I help you with potions, and you teach me how to be better at Transfiguration! After all, we’re friends now, and we both need some preparation before we take our OWLs.”

A bright smile lit up Jungkook’s face.

“Jimin-ssi! That sounds great!”

I cringed at his formality and replied, “Yes, but please call me something more normal. We’re friends, remember? At least call me Jiminie, that’s what Yoongi calls me, or you can go by just minie, which is what Tae tae and Hobi uses.”

His bunny face turned into an even broader smile as he exclaimed, “Okay minie! I see where that came from, since you’re so short.”

“And you’re so dead, kookie.” I snarled, slapping him playfully. 

I chased him all the way down to the quidditch pitch, and I have to admit; Jungkook was a fast person. I caught up to him just outside the pitch, clutching my heart when he said, “Wow, I’m surprised your little legs could carry you that fast.”

“Ugh, you brat. Just go take your invisibility cloak and watch us practice in the stands.”

“Okay!” 

After practice, I decided to play a prank on Jungkook, so I waited until everyone was out of the changing rooms and turned into my animagus form. As soon as I walked out, I saw Jungkook leaning against the wall, shooting some spells at a cluster of mushrooms growing in the grass. The boy noticed me and was about to pick me up, then he stopped. I could tell he had an idea by the way his eyes sort of perked up. With a faint _ pop, _he turned into a [white bunny,](https://pm1.narvii.com/6804/e952629c749e3a154a34976ebb33b559f062b01dv2_hq.jpg) similar to the ones they were transfiguring earlier today. I never knew that Jungkook was also an animagus but again, I didn’t really know him for that long to know anything that significant anyways. We mainly ran around the castle, exploring corridors and scaring people, and then we bumped into Namjoon and Jin, quite literally. Namjoon tripped over us while we were chasing each other, and they brought us into the Room of Requirement. Thankfully, nobody except for Yoongi was there and he was sleeping. I was praying that Namjoon and Jin wouldn’t wake him, but with my luck, they walked over to the boy sleeping on the couch and woke him.

“AIGOO! WHAT DO YOU THINK _ YOU’RE _DOING WAKING ME UP FROM MY SLEEP!? FUC-” 

His eyes dropped to look at me, and he stopped and the boy was looking Jungshook. He plopped back down onto the couch, so I took the chance to pounce into his lap and transformed into my human form again to see the reactions of Namjoon, Jin, and bunny Jungkook. Namjoon was quite still, as if he was trying to process what was going on. Jin screamed, and bunny Jungkook looked even more Jungshook than normal. After that, he couldn’t remember the rest.

** _~END FLASHBACK JM POV~_ **

Jimin was dazed, still recounting what had happened when Yoongi grabbed him by his robe collar and dragged him. In the Slytherin’s other hand, he was gripping Jungkook, who wasn’t wearing his glasses and complaining that he couldn’t see a thing. Jimin could however, and he saw that his left eye was swollen and his normally smooth bangs were frizzy and unkempt. His face was covered in dirt, as if mud had been thrown at it. Jimin sighed. He didn’t want to imagine how he looked, because surely he would look worse. He also wondered how Hobi was doing, and if he was in the same trance he and Jungkook was in. 

Yoongi finally dropped the two boys, and Jimin was processing the setting around him. He then realized they were in the Headmistress's office, but they were not alone, although Yoongi didn’t realize.

“Professor Granger, there has been another attack. I dragged these two here the moment they regained consciousness.”

The moment Yoongi had finished his sentence, Tae came bursting in, carrying Hoseok on his back. Tae glanced around the room and he was so shocked at who he was staring at that he dropped his best friend. 

“HARRY POTTER!? W-WH-WHAT ARE Y-YOU DOING HERE?” The boy sputtered.

At the name ‘Harry Potter’ Jimin, Yoongi and a currently-blind Jungkook looked up. 

“Ugh, this can’t be happening right now. Can someone _ please _give me my glasses?”

Yoongi reached into the boy’s robes and pulled his glasses on and shoved it onto the boy’s face. Jungkook blinked viciously before he looked around the room. When his eyes settled on Harry Potter he just stared at him for a second before jumping back with his eyes round. In this awkward situation, Yoongi came to their rescue.

“Sorry Mr. Potter, my friends are absolute thickheads when it comes to meeting someone significant.” Yoongi said coolly. 

“Yoongi! Stop making me look bad in front of Harry Potter!” Taehyung wailed.

Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“Tae tae, I’m not making you look bad, it's just a true fact and you should be taught some manners. Anyways, I think we have something more important that gawking at Mr. Potter.” 

Tae pouted and said, “Very well. I was just doing detention with Hobi and we had to clean up the mess we made in the greenhouse without magic, when all of a sudden Hobi stopped cleaning and just stood there. I thought he was just messing around, but then he started yelling weird things in Korean. I wasn’t sure what to do, so I just waited for him to finish yelling, and after he said ‘SAVE ME’ he sort of fainted or something, so I carried him all the way here.” he continued feverishly, “And I’m not even sure if he’s going to wake up again today! What if he doesn’t? What am I going to do without him!? It can’t be like last time, he didn’t wake up for 24 hours! Like a whole day went by without him and it was MISERABLE I tell you! I can’t, I can’t, I…”

By the time Tae finished, he was in tears. Taehyung is a really dramatic guy, and he was a great actor. His brother walked over to comfort him, patting his back. 

“It’s ok hyung. Mr. Potter will help us solve this mystery and get to the bottom of this! It’s Harry Potter we’re talking about! He’s the best auror out there!” 

Jimin could tell that Jungkook was trying to praise the auror, but also at the same time cheer Tae up. Jimin thought, “Wow this dude... he’s so cunning. He can cheer his brother up and at the same time compliment Harry Potter.” He sighed and continued thinking, “But still, I wonder if this mystery will actually be solved.”

Well, it better be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is JK the bunny: https://pm1.narvii.com/6804/e952629c749e3a154a34976ebb33b559f062b01dv2_hq.jpg  
Plz give me feedback in the comments and thank u very much for reading this 🙃


	8. Dionysus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the night comes  
Mumble mumble mumble  
When the night comes  
Tumble tumble tumble  
The bass, bass, bass filling the studio  
Bass drum goes like dum dum dum yea~  
(BTS Map of the Soul Persona: Dionysus)  
The group tries to make some progress on the seoul magic door. They sort of did? Honestly they're like me trying to finish my homework... i try but i don't rly get anything done lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
NOTE: IF YOU DON'T LIKE BAD LANGUAGE skip this chapter ----->  
This is slightly fun chapter 😬  
Oh and yes i came back from trick or treating last night and I wrote this so keep in mind that I was high on candy and listening to Dionysus🤪  
Jin and his puns =_= im sorry  
and yes a lot of ‘gay shit’ going down too including some little Drarry parts :D  
also there are a lot of links in this chapter so be sure to click on the underlined parts!  
enjoy this chapter ;D

**YOONGI**

Ugh.

Yoongi has no idea why they others are so flustered around Harry Potter. 

He thought, “Well, he’s not really that special. Aside from killing Voldemort, he’s just a human.” 

So later when they went with Professor Malfoy to the seoul magic door, the six other boys kept peering at Harry Potter to an extent where Yoongi got bothered so he broke the awkward silence.

“Honestly, if you guys have anything to say to Mr. Potter, then spit it out and stop ogling him!”

Tae and Hobi spoke up.

“But… but he’s…”

Hobi finished his sentence, barely audible and looking like a love struck teen.

“HARRY _ freakin _POTTER!!!” finishing with a squeal.

Yoongi can’t believe he likes this guy.

“So what if he’s ‘Harry freakin Potter’, he’s a human for all I care.” Yoongi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking right at Hoseok’s awed face, “Also, I don’t think we have time to deal with your gay shit. We have more serious matters right now.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Professor Malfoy smirking, giving Harry an all-knowing look, and Harry Potter trying hard not to laugh.

This is when Jin decided to add, “ Yes, and the more serious matters according to Yoongi is sleeping. Honestly hyung, I’m not sure why you came with us to sleep. The dungeon floor is super hard. In fact,” he added, trying very hard not to laugh, “It’s probably harder than Hobi’s dick.”

Nobody could hold it in anymore, so they were all laughing except for Hoseok and Namjoon, who yelled at Jin.

“Hey! How can you flirt with Hobi!? I’m your boyfriend remember?”

And Professor Malfoy, who chimed in, “5 points from Hufflepuff for the ‘gay shit’ comment.”

Jin just couldn’t seem hold his mouth together today.

“But professor! I’m pretty sure _ you _ have some ‘gay shit’ going on too!” he winked, and realizing what he had just said to a _ professor, _he covered his mouth in shock.

“Haha it’s ok for asking! In case you didn’t know,” Harry started, looping his arm around the professor,”He _ does _have his ‘gay shit’” and he kissed him casually on the cheek, making the professor’s face turn from his normally pale skin to a slightly pink tinge.

“Hey! You can’t just do that in front of students! 5 points from Gryffindor for teasing me.”

“Draco, we aren't in school anymore, you can’t just take off random points from me!”

“Yes I can, I’m a teacher remember?”

Harry sighed.

“Wow, you're still the old Draco that I know.” and hugged Draco, everyone laughing and the adult couple.

Their laughter was echoing through the dungeon corridors all the way to the Seoul Magic Chamber.

(￣o￣) . z Z (￣o￣) . z Z (￣o￣) . z Z

**LATER~YOONGI**

Yoongi told himself he would actually try to help this time, and stay awake the whole night. He was just counting on Jimin poking him every 5 minutes to make sure he didn’t drift off, and eventually the other boys were poking fun at him too. They could stop, because he was too annoyed at them for him to be able to fall asleep. (Yes, he can’t sleep when he is annoyed at something or someone) They finally reached the seoul magic door and Yoongi was exhausted, so he transfigured a large stone that he found into a stool and sat down.

“Ah, I can’t wait to be a rock in my next life.”

“Yes, you would love that Yoongi,” Jin said, “In fact, someone could say that you _ rock! _”

“Aigoo, please stop.” 

“Hey, you can’t take it for granite! [(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞](https://i1.pngguru.com/preview/108/529/244/jin-153-boom-shakalaka-s-man-pointing.jpg) ”

Yoongi slapped his forehead because of Jin’s stupid rock puns. Honestly, the Hufflepuff boy wasn’t even funny.

"Why are you such a stone-cold person Yoongi? Or shall I say stone-hard for Hob-"

"JIN!" Namjoon yelled as warning.

"[Okay okay I'll stop _rolling_ into other people's business!](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b0/40/2f/b0402fce42d34daf22a27a7e2031a8e4.jpg)"

This boy seriously needs to stop.

They all watched Professor Malfoy walk to the invisible door cautiously and took his wand out, whispering, “Revealio!” and the once transparent door became a solid one that looked like...

“Merlin’s beard! It looks like the [ department of mysteries door! ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/6/66/Department_of_Mysteries.png/revision/latest?cb=20170205214748)” Harry shivered.

Harry’s green eyes started to water just thinking about what had happened inside that dreaded door so many years ago. It was the very place that Sirius had died, and the place Ron’s dad had been attacked by the snake Nagini. He hated that place and avoided that corridor at all times even when he was at work. 

“Huh? No that doesn’t... I see the door to Malfoy Manor.” Professor Malfoy said.

“What? Are you all high or something!? It’s just a wooden door like the other ones in the dungeon!”

Two other boys agreed with Taehyung when he said this. Jimin, Jungkook, Hoseok, and Yoongi however did not.

“No, are _ you _on drugs? The door is a white marble door with a bronze knocker! I HATE this door and my whole FUCKING family of traitors!” 

"Language, Yoongi!" Professor Malfoy blurted out, causing everyone to stop talking to stare at him. "I'm sorry it just slipped out of my mouth. Plus, I'm a teacher remember? 5 points from Slytherin because of your inappropriate comment Mr. Min." [(Totally not a Captain America reference)](https://data.whicdn.com/images/214168700/original.gif)

“Yoongi, you're definitely not ok. I’ve never seen this door before!” Hobi exclaimed.

“Me too. Mine looks like its made out of some type of metal and it has all sorts of branches and leaves hanging around it. It also has a golden sign next to the door knob.”

“Yes! We see the same door! I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not.”

Yoongi looked over at Jungkook for a reply, but the boy looked deep in thought. Either that or he was Jungshook.

“Um has Jungshook.exe stopped working?”

That got a reaction out of him.

“Huh? Oh yes I see the same door as Jimin and Hobi. But I read the gold sign and its in Korean and…” his voice trailed off and his bunny face was Jungshook again. Seeing the Gryffinor’s reaction, Jimin and Hoseok started reading it too. When the boys finished, both let out a gasp and stared at each other before turning to the others dramatically.

“The door...the sign said-” Jimin started, and Hoseok finished looking utterly confused, “Seoul me kill save all release darkness raid the light hate with in a forest magic beyond forbidden.”

At that, everyone let out a sigh. It seemed like they were all holding their breaths, thinking this would be a major clue for solving the mystery. Or is it? Yoongi thinks he is up to something.

“Guys, this might still be useful information. We just have to decipher what it means first. It seems like the words are all jumbled up, so all we have to do is move them to the right order. Accio parchment and quill.”

A second later, a piece of parchment paper and Yoongi’s quill came whizzing towards him. Jimin decided to look cool and catch the parchment and quill before it zoomed to Yoongi, so he grabbed the quill by the feather. The moment he grabbed the quill though, Tae thought it was a great opportunity to play a prank and he mentally cast an ink charm. 

“Atramentum!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What happened!? I can’t see! Tae and Hobi what did you do!?”

Jimin’s face was covered in thick black ink.

“It wasn’t me. Tae was that you? If it was, that was brilliant by the way?”

“Haha thank you Hobi!”

"Ugh. Why am I constantly surrounded by fucking idiots!"

"LANGUAGE MR. MIN! And Kim Taehyung, that was not a very nick prank. 10 points from Hufflepuff."

"Oh come on Draco! Fred and George did that sort of stuff too!"

"And that's why I took 10 points off."

**JUNGKOOK**

“Scourgify!” Jungkook cast, then turned to his brother. “Hyung, that wasn’t funny. You could have blinded Jimin!”

“Wow Kookie, I never thought I’d see the day where you take Minnie's side.” The purple-headed boy said, looking [utterly surprised.](https://data.whicdn.com/images/163200099/original.gif)

Jungkook frowned at his brother and went on.

“Did you already forget what Professor Granger told us? Well in case her words didn’t pass through that thick skull of yours, she told all of us to look out for one another, and get along. So please don’t play any pranks that is life threatening!” 

Taehyung looked at Jungkook, and for all the years that he has been the boy’s brother, he has never seen him this scared, and it crushed his heart to see his little brother (they’re 3 months apart) this way.

“Okay Kookie I promise.”

Jimin muttered something that sounded like “fuck you, Taehyung” and started wiped off the last of the black ink that the cleaning charm missed. When he finished wiping it all off, he turned to Jungkook and said thanks, flashing a big smile his direction.

For the first time in a while, Jungkook's heart fluttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ Jikook is growing finally 💜  
Should I do a thingy on each of the boys' backstories? It might be helpful but idk. Please comment if you want it or not because if not im just going to be lazy and not do it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Jin and his puns =_= im sorry  
I just re-read what I wrote and it was so off topic like... when they were about to make progress, they just got side tracked 😆 the resemblance of my relationship with homework  
Honestly, I have no idea how JK Rowling does it. There are so many characters to keep track of!  
Plz give me feedback in the comments and thank u very much for reading this 🙃


	9. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the cause of my euphoria~  
(BTS Love Yourself Answer: Euphoria)  
Yes. Jikook moments and awkward bois 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
The day is finally here...  
Okie but its sorta awkward but u kno nothing is perfect 👌🏻  
As always, click the underlined texts to get some visuals on what is going down :^)  
Enjoy this chapter ;D

“Hey! Can we _ please _get something figured out so I can go fricking sleep!? I swear this has been the longest day of my life! It’s been so long since I was in bed!” Yoongi said, obviously annoyed that he wasn’t getting the amount of sleep he wanted. Plus, he didn’t want to curse, because then he would lose another 5 points for Slytherin. So Yoongi took the quill out of Jimin’s hand and got ready to write on parchment paper.

“Can one of you read the string of words out again? Only you three can see it.” Realizing what he had just said, he had a sudden burst of energy. “[ Oh my gosh! THAT DOOR IS- ](https://usercontent1.hubstatic.com/13439254_f520.jpg)”

Jin couldn’t miss the perfect opportunity, and finished the sentence for Yoongi. 

“-CONNECTED TO THE REASON WHY YOU THREE KEEP SLIPPING INTO THOSE WEIRD TRANCES!!! I’M SUCH A _ JIN _IUS!!!”

Losing all his energy again, Yoongi said impatiently, “Someone PLEASE just reading the flipping sign!? I want to sleep :((” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you woke up earlier today. But you were rapping so enthusiastically I couldn’t stop you.”

Ignoring the others, Jungkook walked over and read the sign. He too was tired from the day.

“Seoul me kill save all release darkness raid the light hate with in a forest magic beyond forbidden.” Jungkook read, as Yoongi repeated the words onto the piece of parchment. 

“Ok, so we know seoul and magic should be together, but we just don’t know the order it should be in.”

So the boys tried to decipher the jumbled up message for around half an hour. They were all exhausted and relying on their last brain cells to work. Namjoon and Harry were the most productive out of all of them, and more than half of the work on the sentence was all thanks to them. After they all decided to meet tomorrow morning, they trudged off to bed. 

After the boys entered the room of requirement, Yoongi exclaimed, “FUCKING FINALLY we got out of that hellhole. I don’t think I’ve ever been so excited to see my bed! I’m definitely sleeping in so if any of you wake me up, I’ll curse you and rip you to pieces. I mean it.” And with that, he passed out on his bed.

**HOSEOK**

“_ Daydream, Daydream. Wake up _.” 

Hobi’s alarm to wake up was ringing. It was set to one of his favorite songs to wake up to called Daydream by a Korean muggle artist that goes by the name J-Hope. Hoseok yawned and turned his alarm off. Then he proceeded to undo the sound-proof spell that he made every night because he didn’t want to wake up any of the other boys, especially Yoongi. Once, he had accidentally forgotten to do the muffliato charm, and to his luck Yoongi woke up. Hoseok honestly thought he was going to die, and Yoongi looked like he was spitting fire so after that time, Hobi always cast either quietus or muffliato. 

It was a nice Saturday, and the skies were clear; perfect for quidditch. So he arose Taehyung quietly and the partners in crime tip-toed out of the room. After grabbing a quick bite at the great hall, they got their brooms from the shed. He found some spare change in his pocket and had a great idea.

“Hey Tae tae, I bet you 15 sickles that I can get to the pitch before you can!”

“Haha, deal slowpoke!”

And they shook on it. As soon as their hands left, Tae started running as fast as he could. Shrugging, Hobi hopped on his broom and passed Tae. When he arrived at the quidditch pitch, he could see Taehyung’s purple hair in the distance. Laughing at how far away his friend was, he started doing some practice laps after pulling the quaffle out along with a practice snitch. Hobi was the Hufflepuff Keeper, Tae was the Hufflepuff Seeker, Jin was one of the Chasers and was also the team captain, along with two girls named Jessica Bones and Lauren Zeller. The two beaters were two British boys named Will Darrel and Tom Dodworth. Together, their team was almost undefeatable, or at least until they go against Slytherin. The only good player on Gryffindor was Jungkook, and this was not Hoseok’s biased opinion, it was a fact. Hobi was just thinking of the Ravenclaw vs Slytherin quidditch match coming up in a week when Tae threw the quaffle at Hobi. Thanks to his fast keeper instincts, he caught it. 

“So,” he started. “Who’s the slowpoke now?”

“What! You cheated!”  
“No I didn’t. We never agreed on how we got here. You could have apperated for all I care.”

“But you can’t apparate in Hogwarts. It says it in Hogwarts, a History.” Jin said.

The two boys almost fell off their brooms.

“Jin!? What are you doing here?” They said simultaneously.

“Well, I woke up and saw your beds empty so I thought you guys were going to play a prank on the others so I fled the room as quickly as possible. Then I saw the weather and decided to come down to the pitch to practice a bit, when I found you two! Now we can practice a bit! If you don’t mind, I brought Namjoon along too. He also needs to practice because of the match next weekend.”

Namjoon was the Ravenclaw Keeper, and Hobi felt in a competitive mood after he had won the bet with Taehyung.

“Hey Joonie, I bet I can block more shots than you in 30 minutes. I bet 15 sickles to prove it!”

So over the next half an hour, Tae and Jin took shots at the goalposts. To avoid a bias, Jin shot for Hoseok and Tae shot for Namjoon. Hoseok and Namjoon blocked quaffle after quaffle. By the time the thirty minutes had passed, the boys were dripping with sweat and exhausted but satisfied. 

“Okay Hobi. How many were thrown and how many were blocked?”

Looking right at Namjoon’s face, he grinned and said happily, “I made 53 out of 57!”

Namjoon smiled slightly and said confidently, “I got 43 out of 45, which is 95 percent. And if my calculations are correct, as they always are, you got 93 percent so I won.”

Outsmarted by Namjoon’s logic, he reluctantly handed over 15 sickles and thought, “Wow. If Namjoon blocks like that on the match next week, they would most likely beat Slytherin. It all depends on how mentally strong Jimin will be at the time.”

“Hey Hobi! Are you coming down or not? We’re going to go see if Jimin, Jungkook, and Yoongi is awake.” Tae yelled up to him.

Pulling out of his thoughts, he responded, “Coming Tae tae!”

**YOONGI**

Yoongi woke up from what felt like a hibernation to witness a weird scene that he would never ever see one day- Jimin and Jungkook kissing.

**JUNGKOOK & JIMIN**

Jungkook woke to the sound of Jimin screaming, but when he sat up in shock and looked towards Jimin’s bed, the boy was sleeping peacefully, and in fluffy blue pajamas. Jungkook didn’t understand the feeling he got when he looked at the pink-headed boy sleeping and told himself it was nothing and drifted back to sleep, not remembering anything about the dream he had just had. 

O.O (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ) O.O

_ Jimin woke up all warm in his bed, and strangely in someone’s arms. He glanced at who it was, and to his shock it was none other than Jungkook. Somehow, Jimin felt reassured by this as he turned back around and fell asleep in Jungkook’s warm grasp. _

“Jimin? Minnie? Earth to Minnie! Are you dreaming?”

Jimin slowly opened his eyes and saw Jungkook’s bunny face a few inches from his. Groaning, he turned away flustered by the close proximity. 

“Jimin, I know you want to sleep again, but everyone is gone except for you, me, and Yoongi. Plus, I’m afraid to wake Yoongi up and I’m so boooooored!” Jungkook whined.

Sighing, Jimin sat up and looked around and Jungkook was indeed correct. Everyone was gone except for the two of them and Yoongi, who was still completely knocked out from yesterday’s long adventure. So Jimin flipped his fluffy blankets to the side and slid into his slippers. Forgetting Jungkook’s presence, he started stripping his pj’s off and started mumbling summoning spells to get his casual clothes, standing in nothing except for underwear. He had not noticed Jungkook staring at [ his abs ](https://pm1.narvii.com/6915/a2f6a050f4255fdb4400098ed54baa1be634e3e2r1-475-870v2_hq.jpg) ;no, the boy’s eyes were _ glued _ to them.

“Accio pink and grey sweats.”

His [ new favorite sweatpants ](https://scene7.zumiez.com/is/image/zumiez/pdp_hero/Trillium-Heather-Grey-%26-Pink-Satin-Jogger-Sweatpants-_285969.jpg) inspired by his grey and pink hair came zooming to him from the sofa. One pant leg was grey and the other was the same pink as his hair. To finish his casual Saturday look, he would get a grey t-shirt.

“Accio [ grey t-shirt ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CsEom06WEAAF5dC.jpg).”

“Aigoo!”

Jimin snapped at Jungkook’s voice. He had completely forgotten the other boy was there, so they were just two awkward boys standing there without their tops. Jungkook was super flustered and he felt his cheeks turn red.

“Hey! You need to be more specific with your summoning spells!”

“Sorry Kookie.” Jimin was avoiding Jungkook’s eyes until that very moment he looked up at the boy’s shocked red face and seeing this made himself flustered too and for a moment he forgot how to speak. “Uh wordz? Wat r those heh- wowww uh... I’m sorry I can’t look away from you!” and he buried his face in Jungkook’s grey t-shirt he was holding out of embarrassment. 

“Yes.” Wait, what did he just say? “I-I mean ummm, thanks? You look really good too.” The words accidentally slipped out of his mouth. What in the world was his brain doing? “Ah, I didn’t mean that I…”

At that moment, Jimin put his arms around Jungkook and kissed him. 

“What. The. Fuck. Am. I. Witnessing!? I literally _ just _woke up and I see you two snogging each other and not to mention shirtless? What the hell has been going on.” Yoongi chose that precise moment to wake up.

The two boys jumped apart staring at each other, then to Yoongi, who was sitting up in his bed looking at the two with a “tf?” sort of expression. Seeing that Jungkook was too jungshook to answer to Yoongi’s facial expression, Jimin started explaining to Yoongi. When he finished, Yoongi looked disgusted agreed with Jungkook that Jimin needed to be more specific with his summoning charms. 

“But first, you two need to wear some clothes before the others come back.”

“Omg Yoongi _ please _don’t tell the others about this.”

“Jeez, do you think I’m that shallow? Who was the one that kept your animagus secret quiet for one and a half years?”

“Hey you do have a point. Thanks Yoongi your the best!”

When Yoongi mentioned animagus, Jungkook ears perked up as if he were his bunny animagus. 

“Minnie, you were only an animagus for one and a half years? Ha, I’ve been doing it since a week after 2nd year started.”

“Kookie you’re so competitive!” Jimin replied with a laugh, making Jungkook want him so bad. 

Not knowing what he was doing, him body moved forwards and hugged Jimin and whispered into the boy’s ear, “Hey, if you want you can wear my grey t-shirt today. I bet looks good on you, but can I wear the grey t-shirt you were going to wear?”

The two boys pulled apart and Jimin said softly, “Absolutely Kookie anything for you <3 Accio Jimin’s grey t-shirt!”

And this time, Jimin’s real grey t-shirt zoomed towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY~ your welcome :D  
I swear I was screaming at 11:30 at night while writing this... my neighbors must think I'm krazy 🤪  
Should I do a thingy on each of the boys' backstories? It might be helpful but idk. Please comment if you want it or not because if not im just going to be lazy and not do it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Plz give me feedback in the comments and thank u very much for reading this 🙃


	10. The Interrogation: Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation time with Auror Potter and Auror Weasley :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
I hope u having a great day cuz im def not  
but after reading tis chapter i sorta did :)  
anyways...  
enjoy ;D

After Jimin, Jungkook, and Yoongi finished changing, they walked out of the room to go down to the great hall for breakfast. Jimin’s heart felt like it was soaring. He stood in the middle of Jungkook and Yoongi, arms around his two friends. They were just rounding the corner of the corridor when they bumped into the other four boys; literally. 

“Oof! Sorry! Oh it's you guys! We were just coming up here to change into some fresh clothes before we meet Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for the interrogation. You should probably take a quick bite before meeting us outside the hall! Remember to use your invisibility cloak I gave you Jungkookie!”

“Ok thanks for reminding me Tae!” Jungkook beamed and the trio proceeded to the great hall for a late breakfast.

All through breakfast Jungkook couldn’t stop thinking about Jimin. He _ kissed _him. And, was it strange that he actually liked it!? 

“No, stop.” He said out loud, in the middle of consuming his scrambled eggs.

“Huh? Stop what Kookie?”

“Oh sorry I was just thinking and I sorta accidentally said it out loud. But I actually do have something to say. Why the hell are we at the Slytherin table?”

Jimin looked around and saw other Slytherins pointing rude gestures at them and mouthing mean words at them. Yoongi seemed to notice this and rolled his eyes, being the complete Slytherin savage he was, he gave them the middle finger while saying, “Fuck you too!” Yoongi was sorted into Slytherin for a reason, where he made his _ real _friend, Jimin. (Reference to Sorting Hat song)

Smiling to himself, Jimin finished his breakfast and walked out of the hall with Yoongi and Jungkook. They walked to the side and saw the black cat with emerald eyes, who the trio followed to an empty place where Jungkook threw the invisibility cloak over the three of them. They followed the black cat all the way to Draco Malfoy’s office in the dungeons. When they arrived, they saw a red headed guy, who must've been Ron Weasley and Professor Malfoy. The two men looked awkward around each other, and avoided speaking to each other. Harry the black cat leapt onto the table and with a small pop, he transformed back into his human form.

Ron seemed delighted that he was back, and exclaimed, “Harry! Your finally back, that took ages! I would never talk to this git-” he stopped, then corrected himself because of the evil glare he was getting from his best friend. “Um, I mean _ Malfoy _over there. So where are the witnesses? I thought you brought them?”

Jimin signaled to Jungkook and Yoongi to shuffle to the side, ending up behind Ron. Then, a moment later, he and Jungkook pulled the invisibility cloak off (Yoongi said, “I don’t want to be involved in this.”) and yelled, “BOO!”

Ron jumped, Professor Malfoy and Yoongi rolled his eyes, and Harry chuckled. 

“Professor, I’m sorry you have to witness their stupidity. Know that I was not part of this and I would never do something so useless in my life.”

“Thank you Mr. Min. I know that you would never take part in childish play.”

Ron sat there watching, then concluded, “Who is this and why is he a Korean Malfoy?”

To which Harry said defensively, but agreeing, “Ok that is sort of true, I see the resemblance but please don’t insult Draco or Yoongi was it?” To which Yoongi gave a curt nod and turned around to do the same transfiguration spell he did yesterday and sat on the stool. Just then, the others had arrived at the office.

“Hello!” Tae and Hobi said enthusiastically, to which Ron said, “Why do all of them remind me of someone? These two are like Fred and George, Yoongi is like Draco, and let me guess, one of you is the hero of your group and another is a nerd like Hermione?”

Just then, another person entered the room, making Ron flinch.

“Hello Ronald. What were you saying about me?”

“Uhhh nothing?”

“Right. Let's get to the interrogation. But first, we need to introduce you guys. Please go one by one. Starting with you, Jungkook.”

Jungkook laid the invisibility cloak on the desk and started. 

“Hey, my name is Jungkook. I’m in Gryffindor and I am also one of the victims of whatever is attacking us. I’m Taehyung’s brother, and I am the Seeker on the quidditch team.”

“Ok next, Jimin.”

They all took turns introducing themselves, and then afterwards they started the interrogation. 

“Okay. So the victims in this situation is Jungkook, Jimin, and Hoseok. You three, can you describe what it was like?”

Hobi took this one. 

“Actually, we can’t. We lose our memory on the event when it ends. So for example, I would be in the middle of doing something, and then I would close my eyes then open them on a different scene.”

“Thank you Hobi. Any of you want to add anything? No? Okay next question. What were you doing before you lost your memory?”

Jimin, Jungkook, and Yoongi exchanged looks, then Jimin started.

“The first time, I was outside in the courtyard in a corridor with nobody there and then I woke up in the Slytherin Common Room. I saw Jungkook in the courtyard at that time too, so maybe that is connected? Hoseok, where were you?”

To which Hobi replied, “Well I wasn’t in the courtyard, but while this was happening, I was already knocked out the previous night. You see, I was going to bed in the room Tae tae, Jin, and I shared and I closed my eyes, then the next thing I knew I was being dragged by the ear by Madam Pince and-”

At that time, Ron interrupted Hoseok.

“Who?”

“Um, Madam Pince? The librarian? What do you mean who’s tha-”

“Shit!” Professor Malfoy exclaimed.

Tae, who thought it was funny, said mockingly, “5 points from Slytherin for that mouth of yours Mr. Malfoy.” 

Some people chuckled, but the professor, Harry, and Ron exchanged looks of concern.

Hermione quickly noticed how her friends were acting.

“Hey guys, is there something wrong? Why do you seem so shocked by the librarian? She’s been around for awhile… OH MY GOSH! You couldn’t mean…” 

To which the other three adults nodded grimly. However, Draco forgot to lock his office so that nobody could enter, and now there was a new person in the room.

“Irma Pince, undercover as the school librarian, former Death Eater, and the great ancestor of the purest family of Korea, The Min family. Hello Yoongi, long time no see.” She finished with an evil smile, then everything Jimin witnessed turned Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAPPY SNAP SNAP 😲😨😱  
I feel like its a bit too early for a plot twist but here it was.  
Next chapter will be Yoongi's dark past!  
Plz give me feedback in the comments and thank u very much for reading this 🙃


	11. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The corner of my memory  
A brown piano settled on one side  
In the corner of my childhood house  
A brown piano settled on one side~  
(BTS You Never Walk Alone/Wings: First Love)
> 
> Yoongi's earlier life. This happens around 7-9 years old? Poor Yoongi ☹️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
This is a multi-chapter thingy so bear with me and suffer Yoongi's dark past with me...  
NOTE: THERE ARE MENTIONS OF SUICIDE SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN OH WELL I'M SORRY YOONGI IS A DEPRESSED CHILD  
anyways  
enjoy ;D

Everyone stood there idly watching and unable to do anything. They watched as Jimin ran his hand through his hair and stood behind the librarian, Jungkook taking off his glasses, standing behind Jimin, and lastly Hoseok staring blankly at the wall, then turned to stand behind Jungkook, but the librarian blocked his path.

“Where do  _ you  _ think you’re going young man?” Pince said, with an evil grin that Yoongi hated.

“Hey! What are you going to do with them!? They’re my friends and remember, I don’t like it when things aren’t my way.

“Yoongi? You? Friends with this blood-traitor?” She replied, finishing with a high, cold laugh.

Baring his teeth, he replied to her.

“Why are you doing this? I thought I promised that bitch not to mess with me again? Or did the  _ message  _ not get through?”

“Yoongi, you are honestly too stubborn. You never learn.” 

Taehyung couldn’t take it anymore.

“STOP! CAN’T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE? IT’S NOT YOONGI’S FAULT THAT YOU GUYS ARE MEAN SO JUST STO-”

“SILENCE!” Pince screeched, turning back to Yoongi. “You two are coming with me, too.”

And before Taehyung and Yoongi could stop her, she muttered the words in Korean, “Your seoul should be mine once more.” 

With that, everything went black, and the boys were forced to experience the dark parts of their past. And for Yoongi, this was basically his entire life.

**~FLASHBACK YOONGI’S DARK PAST~**

“UGH, YOONGI WAKE UP!”

I woke up for another day in hell to my mom beating on the door of my bedroom. I noticed that my brother wasn’t there, so I must’ve woken up very late.

“Coming, mom.”

I dragged my feet all the way down to the kitchen, where there was a huge crowd like usual.

Sighing, I endured all the mean words thrown towards me and started making breakfast, not daring to eavesdrop on their conversation. Just then, my father stepped into the kitchen, lecturing my brother, who was covered with dirt and tiny scratch marks.

“See here Jae. You are a Min, and this behavior is  _ not  _ tolerated. You understand? Good. Now never talk to those mudbloods again or else I will resort to  _ the punishment  _ again.” 

Tears rolled down his brother’s face. 

“HEY! How many times did I tell you NOT TO EXPRESS YOUR FEELINGS? It makes you a vulnerable person, and that’s not tolerated. I hope you behave yourself today Geum-jae, or you might lose more points for yourself, and I’m warning you  _ the day  _ is tomorrow.”

I dropped my plate. Tomorrow? The day where all our points were raked up had come so fast. It was a Min family system where you start with 100 points, and every year they would mark up how many points you end up with in total. The person with the most points have to use the traditional punishment on the one with the least amount of points. One year, I had the least points, and the punishment was brutal. It was worse than the cruciatus spell, an illegal spell in England, but it didn’t apply to Korea so unfortunately the Min family made a seperate spell that was sort of like the amplified version of the cruciatus curse. The incantations were ‘ beolhada’, which is the word ‘punishment’ in Korean. 

“Oi you!” one of the people at the table yelled in Korean. “Stop moping around and take my plate to the sink.”

Who the  fuck do they think they are? I had to endure being a practical slave my whole life. But I couldn’t let it show because like father said, I need to keep it in and not show my emotions. I am not weak like brother. No, I’m better than everyone else; I have to be. My parents never said they loved me, or anything for that matter. I was constantly surrounded by hatred and coldness, and when you’re surrounded and taught of one thing, you start becoming more and more like it.

Nobody knew (even myself) that I was falling into a great depression, and sometimes I couldn’t sleep at night. During the daytime, instead of going out to play quidditch with the other kids, I would hide inside my room and cry myself to sleep, or roam around the manor and hide from other people. After a while, I got bored and my brother convinced me to go outside. My brother introduced me to this person named Jung Ji-Woo. She was really pretty, and she said that she had a brother, and she would bring him here to meet us tomorrow. 

“Whatever. Sounds cool.” Is what I said. 

The girl must’ve noticed how uninterested and sick I looked, so she asked me if I was ok.

I thought, “Why would I be ok? How could I be fine. I don’t think I have any value to you so why should I care?”

Instead, when anyone asked me if I was doing fine I would always answer with “I’m fine” or “I’m doing ok”.

No, I am  _ not  _ ok, and you know I’m not fine so people should stop trying to sympathize for me because in reality, they don’t give a shit about you. 

Then the words “useless”, “worthless”, “no use” would drift back into my head and I would hold the tears inside and act like I was alright. I wanted to die.

The next day, Ji-Woo came back with her brother. I swear, he was like a ray of sunshine and to be honest, it was starting to affect me the longer we hung out. 

The boy started out by introducing himself.

“Hi! My name is Jung Hoseok! This is my sister. She told me a lot about you guys! I’m so excited to meet you!”

He said this with such enthusiasm, which caused me to frown. Was this dude alright? Did he eat too many fizzing whizbees?

“Um, nice to meet you too Jung Hoseok. My name is Min Yoongi. This is my brother Min Geum-Jae.”

What? Since when was  _ I  _ the one who spoke first? Evidently, Jae thought this was a rare sight too, and he raised his eyebrows so I shot him the ‘What do you what?’ look, which made him turn away.

“Cool! Also, you don’t have to call me Hoseok. My friends call me Hobi!” And the boy flashed a wide smile, and I returned a smile too. It was my first smile since… most likely forever. 

We started talking to each other and we got to know each other better. Day by day, I started to leave the house more often, and quite frankly for the first few months, mother and father didn’t seem to care, and I also started caring less for my parents too and when we conversed, it was in a cold and emotionless tone. 

Slowly, I became less lonely, but that still didn’t cover up the void of hopelessness stuck inside me. It all changed one day when Hobi and I were laying in the grassy fields, talking about music.

“Hey Yoonie! Have you heard that new song by J-Hope called Daydream? I love it! It even has a reference to magic!”

“Huh? What’s music?”

Thinking that he misheard me, he sat up and said, “Pardon? Did you just say  _ what’s music?  _ Excuse you but do you even have a life?! Here, listen.”

Hobi took out a weird muggle attachment and he plugged it into a square looking thing. He took one of the extensions and plopped it into his ear, and he gave me one too. No idea what this could be, I followed Hoseok’s actions. Then, he pressed a button on the square thing he was holding and instantly, sound started flowing into my ears. I just layed there in awe, the melody playing was all I could hear. 

“Daydream, daydream, oooh yeah. Daydream daydream. Wake up.”

And the song ended. I couldn’t explain the feeling I had. It was consuming the void of hopelessness in my body, as the alarm sound at the end of the song beeped, making me return to reality. Hobi was watching my reaction, completely amused.

“Hey! What are you looking at!?” I pouted, and continued saying, “What was that? It was pretty good, I must admit. Is there ‘music’ in the wizarding world? That was so cool, I want to do that one day.”

With a wide smile, Hobi replied, “Of course there is music in the wizarding world! OMG, we can become rappers together! That would be soooo cool!!!”

I was confused. 

“Huh? Like a candy wrapper?  _ That’s  _ what these people are called? That’s ridiculous I would never be a wrapper.”

“Hahaha, no! Singers are people who have good vocals and can really sing well. Rappers are sort of like this person, J-Hope. Oh! There is another one that I think you could really relate to; well, I mean he reminds me of your personality. Here, listen.”

So I put the earpods back into my ear to listen. This song had a dark/sad vibe to it, and I couldn’t help but to relate to the lyrics. It was about how lonely and misunderstood the artist felt, and his feelings expressed not in words, but more of a fast monotone melody. When the song stopped, Yoongi was so inspired.

“Hobi, what is this called?”   
“Oh the artist? His name is Agust D. This song is called ‘The Last’. See, I thought you would like it! Oh you can borrow my computer, it’s this. You can play music with it, and do a whole lot of stuff with it too!” He paused, then added, “Oh! You should probably hide that from your parents if you don’t want them seeing you with a muggle device like this. It’s ok, you can have it. My dad works at a muggle software company and he sometimes get free samples from work. Consider this an early present for Christmas.”

“Thanks Hobi! But you know its June right? Christmas is in 5 months!”

That night, I opened Hoseok’s computer. I opened the music playing app and searched up the artist Agust D. I lay in bed and listened to all his songs while drifting to sleep, thinking, “This is exactly what I want to do when I grow up.”

The next day, I was so inspired by the music. I locked my room and took a piece of paper out, and started writing random lines. The days passed, and I learned how to use a MIDI, and music editing tools. A few weeks later, I made my first song and Hobi thought it was genius.

From that day on, I continued writing music. It made me have this feeling that I never had, but whatever that feeling was, it was the remedy to the void inside me. 

**YOONGI’S PAST TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz give me feedback in the comments and thank u very much for reading this 🙃


	12. First Love Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeper, I feel like dying every day  
Please let me be punished  
Please forgive me for my sins  
Please~  
(BTS You Never Walk Alone: Stigma)  
We finish Yoongi's dark past and find out why he is so angry with his family. (But again, who wouldn't be mad at those people? They torture people for fun and they hurt our Yoongi so I would definitely fight them 🤬)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
"The Last" of Min Yoongi's dark past revealed.  
Like I said in the last chapter, IT CONTAINS DARK TOPICS, SUCH AS SUICIDAL THOUGHTS.  
Be warned  
Anyways...  
Enjoy ;D

Fast forward a couple months after Christmas. Hobi gave me a new computer for my 8th birthday. Other than Hobi, I talked to my brother. More and more, I ignored my parents and stayed over at Hobi’s house. His parents were really nice to me, and it was the first time in my life that someone cared about my existence. One day, I was composing a song with Hobi, when his parents came into the room looking worried.

“Yoongi, I think you should be heading back to your place. We are going on a business trip in a few hours to London, and I’m pretty sure you should go back at least for a few days or else your family will start to suspect something’s up. We’re sorry, but its all for the best right now.”

“Okay. Thank you Mr. and Ms. Jung.”

I walked back to our manor through the front door made out of white marble and had a bronze knocker. I sneaked in with my new computer Hobi had given me a few days ago, and silently entered my room to see my brother sitting on his bed, face full of tears. Hearing the door close, he sat up and looked at me, then burst into tears again. Unsure what to do, I tucked my computer into a hidden drawer in my desk and walked over to sit next to my brother.

“Um, dongsaeng? Are you ok, what happened? You can talk to me.”

Without looking up, he put his arms around me and buried his face into the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

“I haven’t seen you in days! I thought you ran away or something after you shouted at father like that!”

Ah yes, I forgot that I had a huge argument on how disgusting the family tradition is, and I would not take part of it any longer. I had enough of seeing his brother being punished every year and I was just so tired of it and didn’t want to see it anymore. Then, I ran all the way to Hoseok’s house.

“Hey, shhh. It’s ok, I’m back now.”

Geum-Jae finally looked up at me with big round eyes.

“No, it’s not ok.” he said in a tone, lower than a whisper, “It’s even worse that you’re back now. They found out, Yoongi. They found out about your music and that you released songs to the public. They found your old computer and all your lyrics. The were beyond mad Yoongi. They threw it all in the fireplace and burned it. They made me watch. Then they tortured me Yoongi! They said that I would know exactly where you would be and they told me to tell them. I kept saying I didn’t know because honestly, I didn’t! Now, if they knew you were back, they’ll probably skin you alive! Please watch out Yoongi! I don’t want you to be gone!”

“Y-yyou'rre the o-only one I hhave!” He finished, bursting out crying again. 

I just sat there, not knowing what to say. I thought about how unfair it was for Jae, and how fucking senseless our parents were. After a few minutes, I made a decision.

“Dongsaeng, It’s ok. It’s fine. I’ll go face mother and father for you. I don’t care if they skin me alive because no matter what, I will be fine because I’m too important. They can do whatever they want with me but if they touch you, I swear, I will kill them.“ I finished, shaking with anger.

With that, I stood up and left the room. I ignored my brother protesting and told him calmly, “Stay in our room. I’ll be back real soon ok?”

After wandering for a few minutes, I found my parents in the living room, or the undead room as I always called it because the pureblood clan in Korea would sometimes use it as a place to keep mudbloods captured and tortured them to insanity/death.

In the most controlled tone I could muster, I turned to face the couch where they were sitting.

“Mother, father, I am back.” also adding, “I would like my possessions you took from me back. Now.”

Slowly, father turned around with a cold smile on his face. 

“No. Why should we? You have been doing enough nonsense over the past year. You should be a disciplined and controlled Min, not a rampaging monster with no respect to their family. So from now on, you will be supervised. One of us will check on you in your room every five minutes to make sure you are doing work.” 

Mother handed me a piece of paper, which had a bunch of tasks and instructions I needed to complete. Father went on.

”We will train you to become a better person. Also, if you want your possessions, you should look in the fireplace. If you ever write another song ever again, we will punish you. If you step out of line one more time like this, we will not hesitate to _ make _it right. Do. You. Understand, Min Yoongi?”

“Fine. But don’t hurt Geum-Jae anymore.”

This time, they both laughed cruelly. Then after the laughter died down, my mother spoke.

“Well, you aren't in the position to determine that, are you? Speaking of him, you two will have separate rooms from now on. We will burn that desk of yours too, because it seems we cannot get it to open. You, Min Yoongi, will abide to the Min family rules from now on because after all, you _ are _in one of the most respected wizarding families of Korea. I would hate to be a disgrace because of you so you better listen or else you will be faced with worse consequences than those your brother suffered.”

After all that was said, I just gridded my teeth and nodded, showing no emotion just as they wanted. 

A few hours later, I sat in my new room reviewing what father gave me to work on after the ‘chat’ we had in the undead room. My father’s voice echoed through my head, along with the image of my old computer Hoseok gave me, burning in the fire along with hundreds of crinkled pieces of parchment that I worked so hard on for the past year.

“_ You should be a disciplined and controlled Min, not a rampaging monster with no respect to their family. You are nothing but disgrace, Min Yoongi. A complete failure. _”

It was time for a change.

I stayed quiet. I did not see Hoseok, I did not go outside, I followed the training regimen that mother slipped under the door every morning along with breakfast. I was taught the Min family rules again, given a wand, and taught how to use occlumency and how to torture with precision. 

While doing all this, I would always be thinking of how useless I was. Without realizing, I slipped into an unhealthy depression again. I would go without meals sometimes, and when I found myself unconsciously writing lyrics, I was told to punish myself by writing lines using a [ special quill ](https://hevria.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/I-must-not-tell-lies.png) to make the message clear to myself. 

“I, Min Yoongi will not be a disgrace to my family.”

Over and over again until it is tattooed into my left forearm.

It was not only mental training father made me do, it was also physical. I did 4 reps of 20 push-ups, 4 reps of 20 sit-ups, and 4 reps of 20 leg curls on each leg daily. I would put all my anger and emotions into my workout, and it would usually be the highlight of the day. 

When I finish my day’s worth of work, I would try to sleep. It was no use, because when I tried to sleep, every time I would get stuck in my thoughts. 

“I wonder how Hobi is doing. I wonder how Geum-Jae is too. I wonder if there are any new albums. No I should not be thinking this.”

Then I write even more lines, until my hand feels like it's going to fall off. To be honest, I just never felt any physical pain, ever. 

But the one thing that kept cycling through my head was, “I want to die. I will kill every fucking Min and I won’t regret it.”

That’s what I train for. Despite getting stronger everyday, I felt more broken than I was the day before. 

Three more years of this hell I had to endure. Then I finally snapped. I felt so broken that I couldn’t take it any longer. One day while everyone was sleeping, I quietly packed my belongings. I saved food from a few meals that I had skipped, spare clothes and cloaks to wear, some money, a few books that I liked to read in my spare time, a letter from Hobi containing the place where I could find Hobi’s home, and a piece of ash from the fireplace to remind myself to work hard and as a memorium of the manor that I was about to leave. But first, I would take revenge on my so called family.

Silently, I stalked to my parents room. I reviewed all the spells that father had taught me, only remembering the ones that would cause the most pain. 

“Sectumsempra! Father, I have to thank you. Because without you, I wouldn’t have known that spell. Beolhada! And I would also like to thank that bitch Irma for inventing that spell. Because after all, Inffurio! You all will have a taste of your own bitter medicine. Goodbye you fucking bitch.” 

In the room now bursting with blue and green flames, father's corpse lay in the center. I turned and left. By the time I was out the front door, the blue and green flames had reached every inch of the manor. Not sparing a single glance at the place that has ruined my life forever, I set out to find Hoseok. It was finally time for a fresh start.

Somehow, my feet dragged me all the way to the Hobi’s House, and just in time too. The Jung family was gathered around their car, getting ready to leave. Hobi turned towards me, and gaped.

“OMG YOONGI YOUR STILL ALIVE!!! WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD!? YOU SMELL LIKE ASHES! WHAT HAPPENED I HAVEN”T SEEN YOU FOR THREE YEARS!” 

I tried to smile, but somehow I was unable to so I remained emotionless and hugging a crying Hobi. 

“I escaped. I came over because I don’t have a family anymore. I bet if you turn the news on they would be reporting what happened. I don’t really want to talk about it right now. By the way, where are you guys going?”

“Yoongi, it’s nice to see you again! It was a good thing you just arrived, because we were just heading to the airport! We are moving to London you see, and Hoseok had no way of telling you. Since you have nowhere else to go, you can stay with us. Hobi will be attending school there, so we thought it might be more convenient to move there.”

“Thank you Mr. Jung! I couldn’t thank you guys enough. You guys are the only ones who cared for me you see.”

“No problem Yoongi! Consider us your family now, ok? Do you have everything you need right now? We should head to the airport as quickly as we can.”

So after a few hours, we were on an airplane, getting ready to takeoff. Hobi and I sat next to each other, talking about songs and scrolling through his playlist.

“Oh! And when you were gone, J-Hope made a few new songs! One of them is called Airplane, which is the one I’m playing right now. Oh, and there’s this one called Chicken Noodle Soup, and it has 3 different languages in it! He collaborated with a Spanish artist and it’s so cool…”

We spent the whole 30 hour flight taking about music, food, magic, and just everything that happened in the past few years. Hobi’s sister got accepted to a high-end school named Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France. His father got promoted for his job, and now he was going to work in London in the tech industry. For a bit, we also talked about quidditch for a while, since Hobi got a new broom, which was the newest firebolt model- the Firebolt 15. Before I knew it, we were flying over London, and we landed. A few hours later, we got to our new home.

“Mr. and Ms. Jung, this is brilliant! Thanks again for letting me come with you guys.”

“Oh stop! You are family now. You can call us your mom or dad, and we will call you our second son. We will go to the ministry of magic to sort this out tomorrow.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t be needing that.” A stranger said. “I have already sorted that out with the ministry already so don’t bother. As for Jung Hoseok and Min Yoongi, they have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

We turned around to see none other than Hermione Granger standing in the doorway.

**~END FLASHBACK YOONGI’S DARK PAST~**

Yoongi opened his eyes, feeling like he slept for an eternity, seeing Hoseok next to him, staring at him and looking like he had cried for hours. At his other side was Jungkook who was unconscious, and to his side was Jimin, who was also unconscious, and Taehyung who was awake and smiling sadly for some reason. Wondering where he was, he sat up on the couch he was on and looked around.

It was the place that he thought he would never be back in: the undead room, and in front of him was the fireplace where the corpse of his father, mother, and Geum-Jae.

“NO!” Yoongi thought, breathing heavily. “FUCK NO! I THOUGHT I WAS OVER THIS!”

At least he was concealing this with his occlumency skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok he woke up... In Korea??? (Hmmmm is it tho?)  
Next chapter is Taehyung's past, he is interesting cuz he doesn't exactly have a dark past, but its not exactly great either. (There are no family issues like Yoongi so yay I hated writing abt that)  
Trust me, this all has an impact on solving the seoul magic mystery so yea plz bear with me if its boring 😬  
Plz give me feedback in the comments and thank u very much for reading this 🙃


	13. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it true Is it true  
You, you  
You’re so beautiful, that I’m scared~  
(BTS The Most Beautiful Moments in Life: Butterfly)  
A little (ok not so little) glimpse of Tae's past, and some boys cross paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
This chapter is Tae POV :O  
How his past is like and what happens when he wakes up.  
make sure you click on the underlined parts in the story for visuals!!!  
Like I said in the last one, Tae's past isn't dark or sad or anything but its just an excuse for me to write sum random stuff 😁  
anyways...  
enjoy this chapter ;D

**TAEHYUNG**

Hoseok was just called a mudblood. Yoongi defended him, but it wasn’t enough. Taehyung was Hobi’s best friend, so he _ had _to do something to help.

Desperately, he yelled, “STOP! CAN’T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE? IT’S NOT YOONGI’S FAULT THAT YOU GUYS ARE MEAN SO JUST STO-”

She smirked, and then Tae could feel everything going black.

**~FLASHBACK TAEHYUNG SIDESTORY~**

I was 9 years old again, and I was just minding my own business when someone tripped me.

“Hey! Watch where you're going you freak!” 

Ugh. I know that voice. I don’t want to deal with this right now. When I first met Harley and his gang, they were fairly nice people to me. Our family had just moved to this neighborhood and I didn’t know anyone or who to play with. I was very gullible so when they told me they wanted to be friends with me, I thought they were being sincere.

So the next day, Harley asked me to meet them at the play structure. I did, and when I got there I knew something was wrong. 

“Hey Taehyung! I can’t believe you fell for our trap. Do you _ actually _think we want to be your friend? Ha, of course not. From now on, you will follow our orders or else we will beat you up. Do you understand?”

I remember feeling shocked and betrayed but yet I still nodded and agreed on being their personal servant. For years, I have been their slave and it has been miserable. 

I sighed, still face down lying on the pavement, my knees and palms stinging from the contact to the ground. 

“Oh no! Poor Tae has fallen and he can’t get up!” Harley exclaimed, earning a round of nasty laughs from the other gang members. So I got up, not in the mood to deal with them and started walking away, eventually breaking into a run. 

All I was trying to do was get to the market to buy some groceries for my parents. I didn’t stop running until I got to the market. I made my purchase, and started walking back slowly. To avoid Harley, I took a separate route back home. It was 20 minutes longer, but it was worth it. I would always take this route when I feel troubled, or when I don’t feel like hearing Harley and his gang make fun of the way I speak English. The only person that defends me against them is my brother. I was just thinking about this when I heard a rustling in the bushes.

Slowly, I turned around and started walking towards the bushes. As I got closer, I heard the sound of someone crying. Tentatively, I peered through the bushes to see a boy around my age, possibly younger sitting there and crying. 

“Hello? I’m not going to hurt you. Taehyung is my name. Are you alright? It’s ok, you can talk to me, you know?”

The boy in the bushes jumped and stared up at me with big round eyes, looking really scared. He didn’t talk or say anything, but he stood up and shook my hand. It was a bit weird because he was wearing ragged clothes and he had unkempt oily hair, his bangs so long that he needed to sweep them out of his eyes. 

“Where are your parents? Do you need to go home? It’s almost dinner time.”

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say, since the boy just broke down crying again when I said this. 

Devastated, I told the boy that he could walk home with me and then he could have dinner with us. He nodded his head and wiped his eyes on what looked like a once clean, oversized white shirt. On the way back, I think I was talking too much or something because all the boy was nod ‘yes’ or ‘no’. So I gave up trying to get him to talk to me and waited until we got home. 

At home, my brother Jeong Gyu opened the door. 

“Hello Tae your finally back! Oh, who’s this? OMG did you make a friend!”

Smiling, I replied. “Yes! Well, sort of. I was on the way back from the market and I heard something in a bush. I found him sitting there crying. He hasn’t said anything yet, but I don’t think he has a place to stay.”

“Sure Tae. Let’s show mom and dad!”

So we escorted the boy into the house and found our parents in the kitchen sitting at the table drinking tea and discussing something, possibly work related.

“Mom, Dad, I’m back from the market! I also brought a friend. I don’t think he has anywhere to stay. I was walking back from the market and I found him crying in a bush. He hasn’t said anything yet, but he seems shy.”

They looked from me to my brother, to the boy standing behind us, who was staring wide eyed and open-mouthed at everything around him. After looking, mother started to speak.

“I’m so glad you made a new friend! Do you have anywhere to stay? I’m pretty sure your parents are worried for you!”

He started crying again at the mention of parents and a place to stay. Seeing this, mother walked over and hugged him. 

“Aw it’s ok, you don’t have to talk to us about it if you don’t want to. How about this. You can stay for dinner and since we don’t have an extra room, you can sleep with Taehyung. How does that sound?”

The boy nodded his head, so my father started talking.

“First, I think Tae and Jeong Gyu should show you around and get you some fresh clothes.”

“Sure thing father! Come on, I’ll show you my room first.”

So I took his hand and led him around the house. I gave him a fresh pair of clothes to change into after he was done washing up. After he came out, my sister Eonjin came into my room.

“Tae, what was all the noise down stairs abou-AHHHH!” When she saw the boy walk out of my bathroom, she screamed. “Who is that? Why did he just come out of the shower?”

So Jeong Gyu and I started explaining the story to Eonjin. 

Evidently, the boy looked even more shooken at how many people were in the family because he just stared off again. 

After we finished the story, Eonjin looked at Jungkook with sad eyes and said, “Aw, poor thing. I can’t imagine how much you have been through.”

Again, all he did was nod. Having nothing else to say, we all went down to the dining room for dinner. 

All through dinner, Dad and Mom tried to get the boy to talk. Asking questions like “What’s your name?” or “How old are you?” But the boy wouldn’t speak. All he did was nod, as if he was unable to speak. I noticed him biting his lip, as if wanting to speak, but was really hesitant to. I wasn’t very great at speaking in English, so in Korean I told my parents, “Maybe he doesn't want to right now. We can try tomorrow when he is more comfortable.” 

Mom and Dad seem to agree, so they were more quiet now. We finished our bibimbap in silence and prepared to go to bed.

I led the boy into my room and surprisingly, the boy flopped down on my bed and exclaimed in Korean, “Thank you so much! I’m sorry I was too scared to talk because I’m not exactly perfect at speaking English. I’ve been living alone outside for almost 2 years. I…” he paused, before continuing, “Sorry I’ve never talked about this with anyone before. I don’t really talk to anyone much either. My name is Jeon Jungkook. Um well, I didn’t exactly run away from home. One day, my parents took me out on a walk. They left me by that bench in front of the bush and told me to count to ten. When I opened my eyes, they were gone. So instead of going to the orphanage, I just lived in a secret alleyway behind the bush. I’ve been living outside since then.”

“I couldn’t help but wonder. Do you remember them?”

The boy thought for a little before responding in English, “[ I know their face, but I dunno their name. ](https://youtu.be/UhHY0H-VCbU)”

“Hm. Ok. Do you know where you lived?”

Again, he said, “I know place, but I dunno place name.”

I found myself hugging him as we were talking about various things. We just layed there, talking about situations in life and slowly getting to know each other. Eventually, our conversation died down and we fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to a finger poking at my sides. At first I thought it was Jeong Gyu and I completely forgot that Jungkook was there too. Without opening by eyes, I slapped the hand away.

“Jeong Gyu, how many times do I have to say. I’m going to wake up jeez.” 

The finger didn’t stop poking me. So I finally opened my eyes and there was Jungkook, his face above mine poking my cheek. 

“Hyung, I’m hungry. I don’t want to go alone though. Please? I’m also going to try and talk a little but I only feel comfortable around you so far.”

I sighed. Jungkook was really cute, and I don’t think anyone could resist the face he was making. So I walked down to the dining room with him to find dad making some coffee while mom was next to him reading the daily prophet and sipping some tea. When we said good morning in Korean, they both looked up. 

“Good morning boys! There are a few fried eggs and bacon over there if you’re hungry.”

When Jungkook heard dad say ‘eggs’ and ‘bacon’, his eyes lit up and he dashed to the stove where the food was and loaded his plate. While he was doing this, my parents had a little chat with me.

“So you managed to make him speak? How? He wouldn’t talk to any of us yesterday though!”

“Well, he sort of just started talking out of nowhere. He wants to talk, but he still seems afraid of everything because he never had a real family like this. When the time comes, he will talk to us though.”

Just then, Jeong Gyu and Eonjin walked sleepily and said good morning, slumping towards the stove. Jungkook sat down next to me and started eating, or rather shoveling down his bacon and eggs. When we were all at the dining table, mom and dad started talking.

“Okay, today we are going to go to the ministry of magic to see if we can adopt this boy for now. As I see it, he doesn’t have a family and I think he needs somewhere to live.” 

I glanced over at Jungkook, and whispered, “Hey, you should at least say your name.”

He looked towards me and said, “Jungkook.” Then turned back to finish his breakfast.

This caused everyone to look towards him. I think he felt them looking at him expectantly, and so he looked up from his food.

“Oh! Uh, hi!” He said enthusiastically, then continued, “My name is Jungkook. I’ve been living on the street for almost two years. My parents took me to a bench and told me to count to ten. I did, and when I opened my eyes, they were gone. I have been living in an alleyway behind that bench for this whole time before Taehyung found me. So I would like to thank you guys for letting me stay with you for now and also feeding me. This is delicious by the way!” 

After finishing, he smiled and returned to eating his breakfast. After finishing, Eonjin took the floo network to her school, which was a private magic school for girls while the rest of us flooed to the ministry of magic. I stayed by Jungkook’s side the entire time because if I didn’t, he might have wandered off. When we finally reached dad’s office, they talked to this man who is in charge of keeping track of magical families and transferring family credentials.

There was another family there too, along with two Korean boys. We talked to them for a bit and I learned that they just flew in from Korea a few days ago. One of them had red hair and the other had silver. The red-headed one’s name was Jung Hoseok, and the silver was Min Yoongi. Apparently, Yoongi ran away from his home and came to London with Hoseok’s family. Jeong Gyu and I talked to Hoseok, or Hobi he said was his nickname that he friends call him. The boy Yoongi sat quietly and read a book with Jungkook, who seemed very interested in reading. 

An hour or so passed by when both our parents finally came out of the office. They were also talking to Hobi’s parents and making friendly conversation. After a while, they arranged a time for us to hang out and we departed. When we got back home, dad and mom explained the situation to us.

“My co-worker found in the records that Jungkook was from the Jeon family. His name is Jeon Jungkook and the location of his parents are unknown some how. There aren’t any living relatives they can send him to, so he will be living with us!”

A huge smile spread across the boy’s face and he started crying into my shoulder. Overcome with emotions, I hugged him and cried too. It was a huge moment in Jungkook’s life, and I couldn’t help but feel happy for him. 

“Now you are my dongsaeng Jungkookie! You have a family now. I’m so happy for you!”

**( •̀ .̫ •́ )✧ o(^▽^)o ( •̀ .̫ •́ )✧**

After lunch, we went to the playground. I was sort of hesitant because I didn’t want Jungkook seeing me get bullied by Harley. To my relief, they were not there at the moment. Who we did see was Hobi and Yoongi lying in the grass, listening to music together. Having an idea, I motioned Jungkook to follow me quietly. We plucked a bunch of grass from a different field so that they wouldn’t notice us and approached the two boys slowly. When we got close, we sprinkled the grass all over them, shrieking with laughter. 

“Haha that was hilarious! Get Tae-ed!”

“Oh please, you call that a prank? Your so lame Taehyung.”

Our laughter ceased, and we turned to find Harley and his gang towering over us. 

Hobi and I shrank a little, but Yoongi and Jungkook had a different reaction. They both jumped up in our defense.

“Oh no! I’m _ so _intimidated by two little boys who can’t even do magic!”

The boy Yoongi, snarled. “You need to watch who you’re calling weak.” 

He pulled out his wand, and the confidence in Harley’s eyes drowned. 

“Come on guys, we’ll leave them alone for now.”

But Jungkook was faster. He stopped them with a shoulder grab and held Harley in a tight grip. I looked over at Hobi, and he looked scared and at the same time fierce. (Is that even possible?) 

Worrying about what was going to happen, I told Jungkook, “Please let go, your only going to make it worse.”

Instead, Yoongi responded with the most anger and hatred I’ve ever seen in anyone, “No. He deserves a punishment. He did you wrong and now he’s going to pay.”

“Yoongi please don’t do anything too harsh. Remember what happened?” Hobi pleaded.

The boy paused, looking unsure for a second, before lowering his wand.

“Yeah your right Hobi. Even if I do punish him it can’t be with a wand because the rules here are different from Korea.” 

With that, he slipped his wand back into his pocket. He looked like he was about to walk away, until he turned back around and [ punched Harley square in the jaw ](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/BothInsignificantCirriped-size_restricted.gif). 

“If you torment any of us again, I will make sure you get punished and this time, I will use magic.”

Harley nodded, and ran away as quickly as he could. From that day on, we never saw him or his gang again.

**~END FLASHBACK TAEHYUNG SIDESTORY~**

Taehyung opened his eyes to a pitch blackness. He could see the other boys, but everything else was black. To his right was Jimin, Jungkook, Hoseok, and Yoongi. Irma Pince was nowhere to be seen, and Tae couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about this place. Besides him, Yoongi was the only one that was awake and the others were shaking madly. 

“Yoongi! What happened! Yoongi?”

The silver haired boy turned his expressionless face towards Taehyung, and for the first time ever, he was crying. Black tear drops streaming on his face instead of normal clear ones. 

“Hello Tae. You finally woke up. Now you see what a monster I am. I killed them, and now that bitch brought me back to the place I want to forget about the most. This couch we are sitting on, the dead room, the place I never want to think of. Ever. The worst part is seeing my helpless brother, and knowing I couldn’t save him in time.”

Confused, Tae asked, “Yoongi, what the hell are you rambling about? What room? What bodies? It’s all dark here and we are sitting on the floor. The only thing I can see is you and the others.”

Just then, Jimin and Jungkook snapped awake at the same time and stared at each other before turning to Tae and Yoongi. 

“Quick! We need to get out here _ now. _” 

Somehow, they had their wands and were sweating. Jungkook had his glasses on again and they both looked super focused. Jimin untied Tae and Yoongi but for some reason skipped Hoseok.

Flustered, Tae shouted, “What about Hobi? And what sort of nonsense are you talking about!?”

“Shhhh!” 

Then in a whisper, Jungkook explained, “The dark magic thingy could attack us at anytime. It almost got Jimin and Hoseok is currently still in the other room and his memory is being wiped so we need to go save him. We will explain when we have more _ time. _”

They all watched as Jimin pulled a gold necklace out of his shirt and surprisingly it fit around all four of their necks. He then proceeded to pull out a little charm that was attached to it that looked like an hourglass.

“Woah Jimin! Where did you get a [ time turner](http://prodimage.images-bn.com/pimages/0849421002442_p0_v2_s1200x630.jpg)!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wish I had supportive friends like Tae does lol  
I'm sorry for the meme its so old but i couldn't resist putting it in 😑  
Oh yes and the iconic Jungkook line :D  
Btw Yoongi killing his father is inspired by the part in the bts theory and Save Me webtoon when Tae almost kills his dad and Jungkook's parents abandoning him and making him count to 10 is also a reference to the bts theory and Save Me webtoon when Hobi's mom abandons him at the amusement park.  
Plz give me feedback in the comments and thank u very much for reading this 🙃


	14. So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, I will be there for your creation  
Until the end of your life  
Dream, wherever you might be  
It will be lenient  
Dream, you will fully bloom  
After all the hardships~  
(Agust D So Far Away)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
I have nothing to say for now so...  
enjoy ;D

**JIMIN**

“Woah Jimin! Where did you get a[ time turner](http://prodimage.images-bn.com/pimages/0849421002442_p0_v2_s1200x630.jpg)!?”

“I thought they were all destroyed in the Department of Mysteries?”

Sighing, Jimin replied, “The Korean Ministry had some and my parents bought some. I don’t have much time to explain. We are in the Seoul Magic Chamber, and I think there is a good place to turn back 3 hours. There is a time gap where Pince left and we know what the room looks like to her so I think Jungkook and I know where to hide. You just have to follow us.”

They watched as time rewound itself, and finally, after some time, everything went still and they were 3 hours back. 

“Okay, we need to hide behind this bush. Follow me guys. Now, we just wait. To be safe, let's use Jungkook’s invisibility cloak!” 

Jimin and Jungkook seemed to know what they were doing, but to Taehyung and Yoongi, they just felt weird crouching behind what should be a bush. To Tae, they were just a cluster of people sitting tightly in the dark and to Yoongi, it was the same except they were hiding… behind the fireplace?

A few minutes later, Pince dragged an unconscious Yoongi and Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin and Hoseok following close behind.

“Damn Kookie you look handsome without glasses,” Jimin observed.

“Stoooop!” The Gryffindor said, flushing a mild pink color. 

They watched Irma Pince tie Yoongi and Taehyung up and then proceed to tie Jungkook and Jimin up, leaving Hobi free. Then she proceeded to go into a separate door, which they caught just in time. This room had an open field and a play structure similar to the one that Jimin had in Busan-

“Tae, isn’t this the playground that we all met?”

It was. The field is the same one that Jungkook, Taehyung, Yoongi, and Hobi first got together. The same one that Yoongi and Jungkook stood their ground to a few older bullies. The boys proceeded to sneak behind a tree, and just in time because the future Jimin and Jungkook stumbled into the scene. 

They watched helplessly as Pince yelled, “Beolhada!”

Little cuts bursting along Hobi’s his skin, twitching madly and screaming.

“Curse you for inventing that twisted spell you bitch,” Yoongi exclaimed fiercely, surprisingly expressionless for a person who was watching a loved one being cursed. What really pissed them off was when the woman summoned Jimin and Jungkook’s wand and forcing them to perform the horrible spell. At that point, Jimin had an idea.

“Jungkook and I will move closer to them under the invisibility cloak. We’ll stun ourselves, and since we aren’t brave enough to perform that vicious curse, Yoongi, you will do it. Then Tae will grab Hobi and we can get the hell out of here. Sounds good? Ok, let’s go team.” Wrinkling his nose in disgust at what just came out of his mouth, he exclaimed, “Ew, that sounded so cheesy. Anyways, let’s go.”

Jimin gave Yoongi his wand since he could just do the spell non-verbally. Jimin and Jungkook stalked towards themselves, ready to stun. Non-verbally and wandless, just like he did that day in DADA, he stunned Jungkook, while Jungkook hit Jimin with his own stunning spell of his own. Simultaneously, Yoongi confronted Irma with an ‘amplius frango’ whatever it was, it seemed effective because thick, enlarged glass shards poked into her skin. Tae grabbed Hobi, and they made a run for it. However, Yoongi stood there.

“Yoongi, we don’t have time for this! We need to leave!”

However, stood his ground, transfixed at what he saw. 

**YOONGI**

In front of Yoongi, the scene changed. His friends disappeared from view and he could feel the deep void in his chest rising. With a sudden burst of energy, black and blue flames burst out around him as the face of Irma Pince slowly deteriorated with what Yoongi observed as the effects of polyjuice potion. The features were so clear he couldn’t look. He couldn’t bear to look at the face of the person he believed that he killed so many years ago with the same flames, now shattered with thick pieces of glass. Just by the face, he could tell that the person laying there was Geum-Jae. 

Yoongi carried his brother in his arms and ran out of the flaming room. He did not care if he got burnt by his own flames, and he did not care if Jae was dead or not. All that mattered was that he wouldn’t leave him, not today. Not like the other time. With a last glance at the scenery that was burning up, Yoongi walked out of the flame-engulfed room next to Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung by his side. 

They finally left that room, but Yoongi didn’t feel any better than what he felt inside. For the first, or actually the second time in his life, he wasn’t in control of his occlumency. Thick black tears came out of his eyes, and what was even worse was that he couldn’t stop. It was like an ink bottle spilling and he couldn’t find the lid to bottle it up. Even when the others said nothing while placing their unconscious versions of themselves on the couch made it feel worse. The bodies in the fireplace were taunting Yoongi just like before. Every tear brought back memories that he didn’t want, and he hated it. He hated their lifeless bodies lying in the fire as if nothing was the matter, he hated how helpless Geum-Jae was in his arms and also the Geum-Jae in the fire. He hated it. He hated them, and he hated himself. He was hating so much that he didn’t notice Jimin slipping the gold chain around their necks and turning back to the present. He never noticed them shaking Hobi awake and didn’t notice Hoseok, his best friend, explaining they were in the seoul magic chamber and they had to solve a pattern lock on a door none of them noticed. Everything was blurry and just so far away.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a vacation to Hawaii, so I'll write next week~  
ok bai bai (insert seokjin at American interview)  
Pls give me feedback in the comments and thank u very much for reading this 🙃


	15. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause I'm just fine  
I'm feeling just fine, fine, fine  
더 이상은 슬프지 않을래  
I could see the sunshine, shine, shine  
'Cause I'm just fine, just fine~  
(BTS Love Yourself Answer: I'm Fine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoi readers~  
So...  
Final? I think?  
I'm going to start a new fanfic, but I might do a continuation of this cuz I have a good idea :O  
anyways  
Enjoy ;D

**GEUM-JAE (POV)**

I opened my eyes and immediately felt a sharp pain coursing through my whole body. It hurt to move even a centimeter. I felt something dripping onto my cheek and looked up to see Yoongi crying. I couldn’t believe my eyes. It was Yoongi, but not _ just _Yoongi, it was Yoongi crying. I’ve never seen him cry before, but again, it’s been a while since I saw him. 

“Hey Hyung, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry, and black tears? Didn’t dad say that black tears meant that you committed a serious sin in the family? What happened? Hold on, where am I?”

“Geum-Jae! Thank goodness you’re alive! I thought I killed you again!” he said, hugging me and crying into my shoulder just like I had done the last time I saw him. It was weird as if our emotions got swapped.

“What do you mean twice? I was killed!? I remember being in back at the manor, and then I woke up here. What is going on? Where am I? Now that I think of it, you look like you grew a lot, and your hair is silver now. Oh no, did I travel to the future!?”

I was starting to panic. Who knows how much I missed? 

“Geum-Jae, your awake! How are you? The last time I saw you, you were Irma Pince.”

Okay. Now I was perplexed.

“Pince? Do you mean the one that invented The Punishment? Also, who- Ohhh, your Hobi! Sorry, you look different from the last time I saw all of you. Your hair is red now! That’s so cool. So can someone explain why I was in the manor, and then I somehow apparated to the future?”

“Wait, do you mean you don’t remember anything? You don’t know about the manor burning up? Or your parents being killed?”

I shook my head in shock. Mother and father are dead? Was that what Yoongi’s sin was? Why the heck was I Irma Pince!? Suddenly, I heard an icy voice.

_ Geum-Jaeee, you didn’t take your polyjuice todayyy. Thisss isss the horrible result. Youuu disssobeyed meee. I guess I’ll have to hunt you downnn myssselfff. AAAAAAAAHHH!! _

Everything went black.

_ ~FLASHBACK~ _

_ Blue flames stood tall all around Geum-Jae. He saw himself sit up in bed, coughing, and calling out for help. In a blink of an eye, a dark shadowy figure grabbed him, and the scene disappeared. It was all dark except for the glowing figures of the past Geum-Jae and the mysterious savior. Past Geum-Jae was sobbing and asking where he was and if Yoongi was and if he was all right. Before he knew it, the mysterious person hissed something, and then the past Geum-Jae looked tranced. The shadowy figure gave him a potion, or more accurately, a whole stock of potions. From the looks of it, the mysterious drink was polyjuice, which Geum-Jae recognized because of the number of times his father used to disguise himself as a muggle to kidnap and torture muggles. The thought of it made Geum-Jae shiver. He watched as his past self drank the potion and turned into a Korean woman that looked very familiar, then after that, the mysterious man waved his wand and Geum-Jae watched as the man whispered something into the woman’s ear. By the way, her hair was dyed a blonde color now. With a nod, the woman disappeared. _

_ ~END FLASHBACK~ _

Memories started flooding Geum-Jae’s mind, and he slowly came back to his senses.

“So, I was pretending to be Pince for…” 

He did some calculations in his head and concluded-

7 years!?

That can’t be. Geum-Jae felt like he was in the manor just yesterday, crying himself to sleep, awakening to a brand new day. 

**ALL**

It was strange how time goes by so fast. Exactly a year ago, dark magic possessed students at Hogwarts. Specifically, Jungkook, Jimin, and Hoseok. Now the eight boys sat under a willow tree overlooking the lake on a beautiful Sunday. After investigating, the Aurors concluded that the dark magic affected them the most because they were animagus. Hobi was an animagus- a crow. Somehow, Yoongi knew but never told anyone just like how he hid the fact he knew Jimin was an animagus. As for the mysterious shadow Geum-Jae talked about, Auror Potter, Weasley, and the rest of the Auror department are still working on finding what or who it was using the only clues they had. Of course, these clues were based on all the scrambled messages the four boys said while possessed. For now, the boys did not think about what happened or what will happen because they are just glad to bask in the beauty of the present and freaking out from the intense workload their teachers poured on them. 

In their minds, all they thought was, “We are safe for now.”

For now. For now, the eight boys didn’t have to worry about a dark thing attacking themselves or their friends. No worries about the seoul magic chamber, one Irma Pince imposter, or any threats at all. (Except their professors forcing students to finish all their assignments) but other than that, they were fine. 

No more trouble. Well, at least for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip this is done 😭  
As I said, I have an idea, so I'm going to make this a series? or maybe separate fanfic (probably not, IDK)  
So please, please make a comment on what you think <3  
Pls give me feedback in the comments and thank u very much for reading this 🙃  
If you are a Harry Potter fan, go read my new work---> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724066


	16. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your in Danger!"~  
(BTS Dark & Wild: Danger)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's back :)

**Geum-Jae**

7 years. That was how long he spent being someone else. Specifically, his malicious great grandmother that has been long dead. It sounded impossible at first, but now that memories started coming back to him, the pieces of the puzzle seem to fit together. Being kidnapped by a stranger in the fire, forced polyjuice potions, everything he has been doing for the missing years had finally made sense.

That was weeks ago. He sat in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, which he learned was a magical school that Yoongi has attended for 4 years. He also learned that he has been at this place for six years. Somewhere, there was a missing year that was blank. 

Not important at the moment because he was trembling from the disgusting liquid called Skele-Gro. He has several fractures in his left ankle, bruises all over the place, and weird patches of skin that muggles called stitches. Madam Pomfrey told him he would be fully recovered and ready to be sorted into a house in a month, whatever that’s supposed to mean. The odd sensation caused by the Skele-Gro spread through his body, causing him to groan in pain, wanting to cry. 

Just then, the doors to the wing swung open and five boys rushed to his side, clamoring for attention.

“Geum-Jae! We heard you woke so we rushed here! Tae and Hobi had to cause a diversion in Herbology so they’re going to be a bit late.”

“We skipped Herbology again! Can you imagine how much Professor Longbottom hates us?” Namjoon pouted.

“Namjoonie, don’t give us that face! Do you have any idea how much it hurts me?” Jin complained.

“Guys, can you please leave? I want to talk to Geum-Jae alone.”

“Right, sorry Yoongi!” the four others syncronized, leaving the two siblings alone. 

Silence. 

“Um, hey. I have a lot to say. First of all, I’m sorry I left you. I was so busy running from my past that I left you to burn to death, literally. Second. After all this time, I attacked you. I FUCKING ATTACKED YOU! I DON’T KNOW WHY, AND AFTER ALL THESE YEARS THE FIRST THING I DID WAS ALMOST KILL YOU. TWICE! I-I… I’m useless Geum-Jae, useless. I don’t deserve to be your brother.” 

More silence. It was the first time Geum-Jae has seen Yoongi in a while, and there was definitely something off about his brother. The Yoongi that he knows is calm and collected, not loud and angered easily. 

“Hyung, are you alright? I don’t know if you yell much now, but the Yoongi that I knew was calm, never even teared up, kept his cool. So are you still fine?”

He studied his older brother carefully. His face was thin and pointy, black streaks could be seen under his eyes, his hair was untidy, and is that…?

SMACK! Geum-Jae punched Yoongi in the face, or what was supposed to be Yoongi. Now, the face changed into the face of a sneering man he strongly hated. 

“How DARE you punch your father in the face. What gave it away?”

With one swift movement, the man grabbed the side of his face and punched Geum-Jae square in the jaw. 

“For future references, that’s how you punch.”

And that was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

**YOONGI**

“So can anyone tell me what you should be sure to do when taking care of your teenage mandrakes?”

Yoongi stared blankly at a worm crawling through the dirt, trying his best not to slump over and sleep. Someone hissing his name brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Yoongi! Yoongi-hyung!”

Looking up from the worm that disappeared into the dirt, he Hobi staring at him, pointing a finger towards the front of the class where the professor was standing and waiting for something, possibly an answer. 

Before he could say the answer, Jin let out a snort and stated, “I am Groot!”

A few people who understood the reference snickered. Someone even replied, “I am Steve Rogers”, making the situation increasingly funny. The rest of the class stared questioningly at the Hufflepuff boy, waiting for an explanation. 

“Groot! Come on guys, really? The tree creature in that muggle superhero movie! That was a quote from Avengers Infinity War?”

Sighing, Yoongi turned to the front of the class to see a confused Professor Longbottom.

“Anyways, like I was saying before Seokjin rudely interrupted, Yoongi, would you please tell me what-”

“Be sure to feed those teenage fuckers some-”

“HE NEEDS SOME MILK!” Taehyung shouted, causing the whole class to crack up.

“Alright, that’s it. All of you are behaving worse than the growing mandrakes. 10 points from Hufflepuff, 5 points from Slytherin for your mouth. That ought to shut you lot up!”

At that moment, the bell rang and everyone quickly grabbed their bags while Professor Longbottom continued to shout about two rolls of parchment about taking care of growing mandrakes and the transition of the baby to teenage mandrakes.

Now that the whole evil magic ordeal was over, most of their class schedules had gone back to normal. They still shared Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions together. They had just finished Slytherin and Hufflepuff Herbology and was making their way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Care of Magical Creatures was wrapping up. The sky was blue and filled with wispy clouds, giving the boys a sense of optimism and joy. Of course, Yoongi did not notice because he was trying to stay awake after he pulled an all-nighter again. 

“You guys just can’t keep your mouth closed, can you?” Jimin said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

“Well, Groot is sorta like a mandrake, right? I mean he’s cute and made out of twigs and leaves. The only difference is that he is taller than you, Chim chimmy!” Jin replied, laying a firm hand on Jimin’s shoulder, who brushed it off and frowned up at Jin. 

‘When will you ever learn to accept my height?”

“When you start to realize that you are short, I will accept your shortness.”

“Hey!”

The two boys fought all the way to the forest where Jungkook and Namjoon were already waiting. Seeing their favorite people, they broke apart and approached them smiling as if nothing has happened.

"Hey Yoongi, do you remember the time where Jimin and Jungkook hated each others guts? Look at them now!" Hobi said, pointing over to the Gryffindor and Slytherin smiling brightly at each other. 

Yoongi had promised those two he wouldn't tell anyone about the summoning charm incident, and he intends to keep his promises. 

"Yep. They made up because of the whole evil magic thing and now they don't hate each other. Also that time you guys went to get the pastries from the kitchen, they played a game and they found out they have a lot in common. So yeah, they are pretty close. That reminds me. Professor Granger said she needs to talk to us about Geum-Jae after lunch."

"Oh, really? Has he woken up yet?"

"I believe he did. He was relocated to St. Mungo's though so something must have happened."

Come to think of it, the letter that the headmistress sent last night sounded a bit off. It was probably nothing, but to be sure he is going to check with her during lunch, which was their next stop. Perfect timing, he thought as he walked into the Great Hall with the other six boys. He looked up at the teacher's tables and saw her chatting with Professor Patil the divination teacher. Making sure that Hoseok was following him, he approached the two professors.

"Headmistress Granger, can we ask you something?" She nodded, and Yoongi took the letter out of his pocket and showed it to her. "Did you send this to me last night?"

She tilted her head to one side, thinking. After a moment, she spoke up.

"No, I believe I did not send a letter last night, and I wasn't aware that your brother was being moved to St. Mungo's. We should probably check on that, shall we?"

She stood up and excused herself from the table, then motioning the two boys to follow. She also got Professor Malfoy and Professor Lupin as well, saying that they might be useful if there is something dangerous. After she got her small entourage together, the group departed the Great Hall to check the hospital wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please lmk if this is good or not :D  
I was struggling to continue the plot, but now I think I got something together yay! So yea, this part will continue and also best of the best of me (I'M FINE) will be as well!


	17. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo~ haven't been here for a while. This isn't a chapter, I just thought I should drop some news here.

To be honest, I forgot all about writing. School has been very very busy and with the pandemic and everything, I had more important things to worry about. During this time, I've sort of drifted away from BTS, and like I said I forgot that this story existed. I've just reread it and I really don't like the direction that I was writing the story in. I wanted to delete it or rewrite it but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do that anytime soon. I need to catch up on school work as it is, so I'll be writing, just not for entertainment purposes (I'm taking AP English Language Comp. and I'm super behind in the course). Originally before the pandemic started, I was working on a new fic and wanted to post it, and then I never got the chance to. That one was going to be a long project like I intended this one to be and I had the plot in mind for that one too :// I don't like how it was written either so therefore I don't think I'll be posting anytime soon. Hopefully, 2021 will be less busy but I really doubt that. 

Secondly, I want to say sorry because literally, the plot is so bad I'm not sure why some people actually have this work bookmarked. I'm not the best at writing about feelings and at the time I was working on this fic I was going through a rough part of my life and once again it's happening a g a i n which really I shouldn't be surprised cuz life just *loves* to slap me down :} (I hope that doesn't sound too dramatic). Also, many parts of this fic make no sense to me and that's obviously not great since I'm the author who wrote all this )=_=) I think at the time that I was working on the fic it made sense to me but now I don't remember why I did certain things and where I aimed to take things. The plot went off the rails and eventually I lost the plot lol. I don't blame myself too much because this is the first fic I've ever written and I didn't bother to research anything. The timeline makes NO sense at ALL and everything that happens makes no sense to me so um, yea. It will be very fun to rewrite this. Please take note that I was banging my head against the wall like Dobby when I realized that this all happened after the Harry Potter series and- it all just didn't add up lol ::/

Next, I want to address: Yes, I've drifted away from BTS, and before I get attacked for that I want to explain why. I had a group of online friends that were also armys and we got along really well. I made a lot of good memories with them and they were great friends. Some drama happened when one of them revealed that they didn't like the rest of us very much and she felt left out in a lot of our conversations because we would often talk about topics other than kpop. She blocked all of us and went on Twitter and ranted but it wasn't that terrible; like it could have gone worse but it was alright since she doesn't have many followers. It really wasn't supposed to be a big deal but she made it one, and I felt bad because I thought it was my fault even though I was mutual on the situation and didn't take sides. That happened a few months ago and looking back, it was sort of a stupid situation really. That wasn't one of the only reasons though. As everyone knows, Twitter fans are just super toxic. I don't tweet, but a few of my friends are on there often so I have the app and also it's the quickest place to get news on kpop. I used to dislike people that drifted away from BTS because of the toxicity of the fandom because there's not a whole lot of toxic fans really, it's just that the toxic ones are the loudest. But now I see what they mean. I really don't like how boastful some of them are and even go as far as belittling groups that aren't as "successful" as BTS because they "didn't pave the way like BTS did". It's really sickening how some of them behave. I know they don't speak for the whole fandom but seeing them talk like that made me think I was becoming toxic like them too. Dropping out of the fandom was not a huge deal in my opinion because I can still support the boys without having to engage with toxic armys. I wanted to be apart of a fandom that isn't large since larger fandoms tend to have more toxicity so as a multistan it wasn't too difficult. I mainly stan smaller groups for my mental health's sake, and it's definitely helped me. Btw my ult group is Stray Kids now and I love them <3 They're talented kings and they deserve so much love!!! But yea, the main groups I stan other than skz are day6, txt, cravity, and itzy. Anyways, enough of my rambling :))

BEfore this gets too off track I'm going to end this by saying I hope people who read this understands that I won't be posting for a while longer so sorry, there's just too much going on in life for my liking, so I'll deal with those before I start working on writing again, and also sorry that I couldn't say this all sooner. Thank you if you read this fic and enjoyed it, that means a lot. I hope that I can get back to writing as soon as possible, and let me know if you would be interested to see a rewrite actually no there's definitely going to be a rewrite but I would like to see what y'all would want to read in the rewrite. I have no clue so your opinions would be much appreciated :) ALRIGHT BYE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me crawling back to my grave and drowning in school work :D

**Author's Note:**

> Pls give me feedback in the comments and thank u very much for reading this 🙃  
If you are a Harry Potter fan go check out my new work ---> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724066  
I can't believe over 1,000 people clicked on this!? TY PPL SO MUCH


End file.
